I am free!
by JJSwan10
Summary: Ron is hurt and capture by Drakken and Shego. No one knows where he is and what Drakken has planned for the world with his lil Diablo's but lucky for us there is someone to save Ron. It is Ron forgotten self and now he must face the ugly truths in his life or be killed by them the choice is his to make
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible but I wish I had. Plus this is my first fanfic so I hope you really do enjoy it

I am free

Chapter 1:"I Forgot Myself"

Ron was hanging chained up, with his hands above his head against the wall, within Bueno Nacho Headquarters "Ugghh, damnit!" Ron exclaimed "I'm absolutely useless, I guess it wasn't such a good idea to go in alone, huh Rufus?" Ron asked his little mole rat companion, with a soft smile and his eyes blurry and trying to focus on his best friend in the whole wide world feeling the pain that he has received just an hour ago "Ya" Rufus squeaked barely awake from also receiving a few hits from the fight.

"HEHEHE yeah, I know, it was kind of foolish of me not to have told at least Wade where I was going" then all of a sudden a sharp pain came from his midsection...

"Owwwww, that stings I think Shego broke a couple of ribs, but at least I went down fighting. Hehehehe, but on the other hand, I couldn't land one punch, damn I wish I was faster and stronger. But what can you except from me? I am just a loser that doesn't know how to fight or know how to do anything." Ron said with some sadness in his voice and his spirit completely crushed.

"You're not weak my friend, you are strong you need to look into, yourself" a small faint voice said that come from nowhere,

"What the hell? Who said that?" he asked in a high distressed voice hoping that it was someone that was sent there to save him, he lifted his head and started looking for that someone that would be able to save him, but when he look down all he saw was a small child in front of him, he was shocked not because of how in the hell a small child could get into this building unnoticed but because he knew this child that is standing in front of him.

The child looked up at Ron and gave him an evil smile "How long has it been, huh Ronald?" Ron looked at the child with nothing but anger, the pain long forgotten.

"What the hell do you want?!" Ron shouted at the child like he hated him with every fibre of his being.

"What the hell man? Who are you talking to up there!" the guard shouted at Ron, he was 35 feet away and was looking for this person who the prisoner was talking to but he found no one and stared at Ron like he was crazy and that he has completely lost his mind, Ron gave a goofy smile

"Of course you can't see him, I'm talking to a very old friend that has died a long time ago, Mr. Guard sir"

"Ohhhhh, so you one of those that sees your life flashing before your eyes hmmmm?" the guard said in a sorrowful voice

Ron just closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat with a single tear running down his cheek "Yes, I guess am, you probably think I'm crazy?"

"Actually no." the guard said in a humble voice and looked up at the sky like he understood everything the boy was going through and continued in a very cold voice

"You are probably going to die tonight, so I think your soul wants to make peace with some things in your past or something like that. But hey, death is a weird thing, all what we can hope for in the end is a quick and painless death, am I right?"

"Yeah I guess you are right but can you do me a favour?" Ron asked with a pleading tone to his voice, not even lifting his head to look at the guard that was now standing before him.

"If you're going to ask me to release you, then you're crazier than I thought, you and I both know that Shego will kill us both in the slowest and the most agonizing way possible, so you..." before the guard could finish Ron stopped him.

"No, not that, I mean if or when they ask you to kill me, can you make sure it's a quick and painless death please" Ron pleaded, turning his head to look at the guard with pleading eyes asking to take pity on him

The man looked at the boy before him, beaten, battered and broken and he has accepted his fate. The guard looked at this broken form "Yes, I will and I swear to you that I will take your body and make sure your parents will find it" the guard said in a warm peaceful like he is promising something to a brother in arms.

"Hehehehe, with my luck my parents are on a cruise liner heading somewhere, maybe somewhere tropical" Ron looked to the small boy next to him leaning against the wall and nodding his head

"Send my body to the Possible residence they are more like a family to me than what mine ever was"

"Man that sucks, is there anything else that I can do for you?" the man said with his head lowered feeling kind of sorry for the kid for not having his parents around, so he came to the conclusion that this why this kid is like he is, lazy, unmotivated and not a very good fighter but at least he had a good heart and a least that counted for something.

"No, there's nothing else, just please, make sure to keep to your promise if they decide to kill me" Ron said in a serious manner.

"Very well then young man I will leave you to make peace with your soul" said the guard trying to be friendly and to lessen the blow that he's going to die tonight

But Ron just lowered his head even more and tears where streaming down his face for he has now accepted his fate that he's going to die here with Rufus and nobody is going to miss him, no one not even Kim, his best friend, that looks so much happier without him in her life and his parents that he always felt that he doesn't deserve them why would they be proud of me? What did i ever do in my life except stand in the shadows of great people and never once stood in the light of greatness and never even tried to step up? Tell me why should I live on in this world? Please tell me, God why I am begging you, then Ron started to mope and cries like a baby.

The guard started walking away to leave Ron alone to his thoughts. "Well, that was awkward don't you think?" the boy said in a playful way and walked until he was in front of Ron.

"So I'll ask you again, what the hell do you want?" Ron said in angry tone with tears running to down his cheeks

"Awwww come on Ronnie don't be like that, remember we both did a lot of great things together" the boy said with an evil smirk on his face

"That was 14 years ago almost a lifetime ago! Why did you think I had you buried so deep down inside of me! So that one day we can have a nice chat and talk about the good old times! Let me tell you one thing there was no good times with you, you made my life a living hell for all those years and when I had the strength to put you away, it was then that I started to enjoy my life for once!" he exclaimed with pure hatred in his voice and his eyes turned an icy blue colour.

"Ohhhhh Ronnie, Ronnie do you still has so much hatred towards me or is it someone else that you hate more than me Hmmmm?" Ron looked surprised at the child's statement, was he angry at him or was there someone else he hated more than him

"After all I've done for you, for us? This is how you greet me, how you treat me? Full of rage and anger and don't forget about hatred?" Then the boys grin grew wider and wider

"I like this side of you" the young boy said with some venom in his voice

"You know, if you keep all those emotions bottled up inside of you, one day you will go POP! Then the shit will hit the fan and we can't have that now, can we? That's why you need me my dear friend because believe it or not Ronnie, I am all that you have"

"Hahaha you are not the only one I have! I have friends" then suddenly the boy slapped Ron across the face

"Now, look around Ronald there is no one here to save you, no one knows you're here Ron and guess what? You are the world's only hope, but the question is can step up and be man for once and become something that you were always meant to be or will you let the crazy blue man wannabe take over the world and hurt everybody you love? So let it all out Ronnie, release all of those emotions that you've kept inside of you all those years, just let it go Ron and embrace me!" the boy exclaimed looking up to Ron, asking him to confront all his anger and hatred and all other negative emotions that he has kept inside of him.

"Why must I accept you, huh? Last time I checked you caused nothing but misery and pain in my life. So much pain, what no four year old child should ever have experienced" he said with his tears running down his face like a raging river.

"What did you except would happen Ron? We only got know about our emotions, at that stage the only emotions we really knew was happiness and fun. Hehehehe so much fun but when that bigger kid started to bully Kim and started to tease her and push her we just lost ourselves in a sea of red and when we came to, we were standing above him with our hands stained with his blood and he was in a coma"

"Yes, I agree it was wrong of us to beat that kid to a bloodied pulp but you can't blame yourself for it Ron you've been carrying that blood on your hands far too long, it is time to wash it off and accept your other rawer emotions" he said with a calmness and looking up at the sky wondering if his words has broken through the unbreakable Ronald Dean Stoppable.

Ron looked at the boy and saw him transforming into an older form of the little child right in front of Ron, becoming something he feared most of all even more than monkeys, a fear that he didn't tell Kim, the boy turned into him because this boy is the real Ronald Dean Stoppable where all his other emotions were buried after that beating with Kim's bully, after the beating he gave the bully he decided there and then, that he will bury all of his rawer emotions inside of him and not let them see the light of day again because he was afraid for what he will do, if he ever lose control of himself again maybe next time it will be KP in the crosshairs and Ron will not be able to forgive himself if that ever happens to her. Ron looked down and with a sly smile creeping on his face.

"Fine you win I will embrace the true world and all its horrors I will become who I truly am." He said with his tears drying up and looking at his other half who's smiling at him then he said with a small voice.

"Thank you. Now let us save the world." with that final word the other started to break into tiny little pieces and finally he disappeared.

Meanwhile

Shego walked up to where the buffoon was being held, wondering what the hell was he doing here all alone and where the hell is the princess because she was in the mood to kick her ass.

When she got closer to where her little play thing was, she felt something was wrong somehow, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was like something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be something good, when she walked around the corner she saw the guard, who was supposed to be watching Ron, standing at the entrance of the room where Ron was held and he looked like he is sad

'Why the hell would you are sad you fat loser? Did they chase you away from the all you can eat buffet, Hehehehe' she giggled at he own personal joke when she got closer the guard notice her approaching then snapped to attention and shouted

"Nothing to report mam all is quiet at my sector, the prisoner has been very quiet like he's dead man" he said it like he was from the army.

Shego gave him a glare that said 'I did not ask you for a stupid situation report you fool' the guard started to sweat like a pig, praying that she does not blast him with her plasma.

Shego gave one final disgusted grunt at the guard and proceeded to go into the room to check on the buffoon but still she felt something was wrong somehow but still she continued on walking, hoping she was not walking a into Lion's den.

When she walking to the boy she was surprised by what she saw, he was still there nobody came to save him not the princess, not their so called super genius hacker friend and not even Global Justice she was totally shocked 'so that means Kim is somewhere and doesn't know what's happening, their super genius is probably busy working on how to shut down the robots and GJ is probably still busy doing damage control and devising a plan to stop Drakken'

She started smiling to herself 'This plan might actually work there is nobody to stop us, for once Dr. D's plan is going to work' when she started walking closer to Ron she then felt the uneasy feeling but this time it was like there was another person next her but when she turned around there was nothing there, but darkness, so she kept on walking closer to the buffoon.

She thought to herself 'damn I really messed him up good but hey he wanted to come alone and she was not going to take a risk with him but still he looks like shit I really hope the princess get here I want to show off my handy work to her Hahaha but still he's kind of cute'

'What the hell where did that come from?' She shook herself and walked up to Ron when she was in front him the uneasy feeling seemed to disappear

'Mmmmm that's weird maybe I am a bit jumpy waiting for the princess'

"Hello Shego" Ron said like he woke up from a deep sleep, that surprised Shego that she jumped back and took a defensive stance

'What the hell how and when did he notice me and how in the hell did he know it was me?'

"It's not nice to scare people like that, you buffoon" Shego growled at him then suddenly

Ron started to laugh but that soon stopped from the pain from his broken ribs "Owwwww that still hurts, I guess you came to check on how I was doing hmmmm?" He said with a lopsided grin.

"Well, it serves you right for scarring me" she gave him a glare and he stared right back at her still with his lopsided grin

"Seriously you think it's wrong to scare people but you are the one trying to take over the entire world, how do you think is that fair?" he said in a calm manner.

"Mmmmm, you do have a good point but still you shouldn't have surprised me like that, could've given me a heart attack!" she was still furious but not at him but for herself 'how could she have let her guard down like that?'

"You're right Shego and I apologize, can you please forgive me?" He said pouting his lower lip and did his best impression of Kim's puppy dog pout

"What the hell are you doing are you going to be sick?" Shego said with some disgust in her voice.

"What? No I am trying to look cute for you so that can forgive me" he said with some mock sadness in his voice but Shego struggled to decide if she should play along or not?

Then she came to the conclusion that she was to play along "Fine, I forgive you but can you just stop doing that it's making me sick by just looking at you"

Shego threw her hands up, in mocking manner, trying block her view from Ron like he was some hideous beast, she smiled a little but hoped Ron didn't notice it "By the way why do you want my forgiveness, I'm the one that's supposed to be asking you for your forgiveness since I am the one who captured you" she said with some confusion, trying to figure out what the buffoon's game plan was

Then Ron looked up at her and gave her a sly smile and said in cool manner "Shego, we need to talk" Shego stared at Ron in confusion wondering what the hell he wants to talk about now, but what she didn't notice was that his chocolate brown eyes has become Ice cold blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hatred

Few days ago:

It was couple of days before junior prom and Ron was sitting in he's room wondering what the hell is going on with him because all of sudden when he saw Kim and Eric together he felt something that he had not felt in a long time.

Rage was the word he think people called it because this feeling was an old feeling that he almost forgot of, he never felt it since he was in

Past:

Pre k with KP and that massive 9 year old kid was picking on her because she had red hair and funny freckles Ron tried to stop the kid from picking on her, but when the bully slapped Kim to make her quite it was there where Ron lost it.

When he was back to reality all he saw was blood on he's hand and the bully laying beneath he's feet and out like a light he was worried for Kim so he ran to her and check if she was alright but all what Kim could say was

"You are a monster!" she shouted at the top of her voice her eyes huge as plates and tears running down her, that word 'Monster' shook him to the very core how could she call him a monster he saved her from being hurt but when he looked around parents took their kids and protect them from this new monster that was standing in front of them. It was there Ron looked confused but they shouted at him

"Stay away from my baby you psycho!"

Ron looked up them asked them "What did I do to wrong" in a sweet innocent voice

"What you did? You nearly killed that poor child over there young boy don't you have shame" one random parent screamed from the mob that gathering around this 4 year old.

Ron was scared for he's life and was retreating backward and he does not know what to do and what to say all he wanted was he's mommy to save him then all of sudden someone picked up and hold him tightly it was Ronald mom

"Stop all of this please he only a child he does not know what he did was wrong" she pleaded with mob that looked more and more vicious that each second pass

Then Ann Possible took a step forward "People please relax I bet this child is very sorry aren't you?" she said but she does not know the child name

"My is Ronald but people call me Ron" he said showing he's eyes to Mrs Possible showing he's chocolate browns eyes

"Well Ron I know from your face that you are very sorry but please can try to control that temper I know that kid over bully my daughter and you were trying to help her and thank you for that but you might a gone a little overboard with he's punishment" she said in cute voice then tickle Ron on he's tummy that made him giggle

"Alright mam I will do my best to control my emotions and also I promise from now on I will be your daughter protector I promise" he said acting all tough but in the end he gave the biggest goofy smile

Then everyone has seen and the mob seemed to die after seeing that child is very sorry what he did and that he promise to that little girl protector what evil child will do that they thought then everybody went they separate ways and thus begun the friendship of Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible

But people don't really know is that in little Ron head he's started to separate all he 'negative' emotions to make another him after he was done with it just simply walk away from him hoping that he will never be called a monster again.

Days before Prom:

'Dam that seemed so far ago but I made promise Mrs Possible that I will protect Kim from any harm and only way to do that is that I check my emotions are buried but why all sudden are these emotions bubbling up I thought I have forgotten you but look like you want to come out and cause me pain again'

Ron stood up from he's bed and walked to Rufus "Hi buddy wakey, wakey" but Rufus just rolled over and kept on snoring

'dam he can eat a lot and sleep a lot I wonder what does he dream about?' but after thinking that Ron went down stairs to make him some breakfast since he's parents were not a lot at home Ron got used of living alone sure it was not good for him but he decided that if he's parents were busy doing something important at least he can do is be a loyal guard for the house because he had nothing else better to do. So he went to the kitchen to make him a nice tasty omelette.

He break the eggs, slice up some peppers and some onions and threw in some graded Swiss cheese and some nice juicy chicken trying something new is this omelette Ron like to throw some different flavours into he's food it keep him fresh and some good excuse to pig out when he saw something tasty on the TV but when Ron put down the first omelette and turned around to dig he already found Rufus chowing down on he's tasty omelette

"Awwww come on man I thought you were sound asleep why did you think I made this nice food?" Ron asked in mocking voice

"Mmmmm tasty me want more Hehehehe" Rufus gave an evil smile and evil glare to Ron

"Oh no Rufus don't tell me you have gone evil?" Ron then started to laugh and started to make he's own omelette

After breakfast it was time to go to Kim house and walk her to school and hopefully she will not drool so much over Eric this time. 'Even thinking of him makes me angry' Ron just took a deep breath and continues he's way the Possible household.

When he got there to the Possible household he saw Kim riding off with Eric on he's motorbike, Ron started to feel a very hot feeling in he's heart that is something wants to break out.

'No not now I can't lose my temper here, what the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel hot and angry when I see them together' he asked himself in he's head.

'But anyway I must continue to school before Mister Barkin decides to give me week detention for being 5 minutes late for school I swear that man I has out to get me whenever I am late he gives detention but other people walk past but him, he just ignore them he is the only person beside Kim, Monique and Felix that notice me at school, the rest does not know I am there well how can forget Bonnie'

'She makes my life a living hell I wonder sometimes what is her deal? Why is she only mean to me and no other people sure she give them shit but compare to me she gives me ten ton of crap each day while they get 5 pound of crap a week like seriously life is so unfair to me it like I got a target on my back for getting shit in my life' when he finish pondering about he's life and school he arrived at the school lucky for him he was 10 minutes early this time so no detention for him this week hopefully.

He started to walk to he's locker when came across Bonnie in the hallway

"What's up loser?" she said with some lethal venom in her voice Ron just turned around and kept a passive face on and prepare himself for the truck load of shit of what is he's going to get from Bon-Bon

"Where is your girlfriend Stoppable Mmmmm did she ditch your loser ass for something hotter and more yummier than you oh wait anything is better than you even a pile of garbage" she said with her nose in the air and showing Ron that she is the queen of the school

But to Ron there was something different today like something is off with her it was like veil of mist was over he's eyes whole time but he only notice now in Bonnie's eyes he can see sadness 'what the hell? Why will she be sad over something? She is the queen she can have anything she wants but still it there deep in Bonnie's blue eyes'

Ron just shook he's head and carrying on walking with he's head hanging low so that Bonnie can see she hit her nerve with him but she didn't he just play dead for her so that he does not have to hear more of her comments so when turn around the corner he flung back he's shoulder and headed to he's locker so that he can have he's books ready and get ready for another boring day at school.

The rest of the day was not very uneventful, actually for Ron time flew by for him. It was lunch already usually for him school days drudge on with no end at sight but at least now he can chill with he's friends Monique and Felix and of course he's best friend Kim Possible so he marched with a big smile on he's face and walk towards he's table when he got there he saw he's friends Monique and Felix laughing their asses off to something Eric had said and Kim giggled as well snuggling tightly against her hottie boyfriend he felt a sting but he keep a passive face and walk towards their table we he got there everything went silent

"Hehehehe whatsup guys why did you guys all go dead on me?" Ron said trying to be funny but he silly joke fell on deaf ears

"Nothing happened Ronnie we just decided that sometimes your immaturity kills the mood from time to time" Kim said with ice her voice like he ruined the fun for everyone

"But I thought you guys like my silly jokes" Ron said with some hint of sadness but keep he's passive face on

"Well sometime Ron we get tired of you! You are a side show attraction just here to amuse us and sometimes I think why do I keep you even around me? It does not look good for the Team Possible to have a moron with them" she said with some hidden hatred in her voice

'Like seriously Ron you must step up for the team or else I am going to cut this the only way to get you to grow up if I threaten and hurt you' but Ron looked at her with horror

"But Kim we have been friends since pre k how can you say that" Ron trying to get hold of he's emotions but it was very hard to contain it.

"Felix even you? Are you saying that I am too childish?" Ron asked he best human amigo

"Well Ron sometime it gets annoying and we are almost finish school so it time to step up dude" Felix said with a hesitant voice but what he really meant to say is that this is part of Eric idea to make you grow up but still the hurt look on Ron face cut Felix deep

'I am sorry man I hope you can forgive me one day'

Ron just looked down at he's plate of food and walk out of the cafeteria like he's normal self.

"We'll let us hope this work guys because seriously Ron look hurt" said Felix with some hurt in he's voice

"Relax man he just being a big baby now it time for him to grow a pair balls for once don't you agree sexy" Eric said to Kim kissing her on the cheek

"Hmmmm I don't honey it looks like I really hurt Ron maybe we should go talk" Kim said with some worry in her voice

"No man he will be fine he just need to search for himself babe so don't worry" Eric said then he gave Kim kiss on the lips that sealed the deal and Kim was like blind sheep to him

Outside the cafeteria Ron was walking to he's locker in very fast pace

'Dam, Dam that really cut deep. I don't know how long I can keep these emotions in check.' Ron replayed the entire scene in he's head when he did he's entire body burn with hatred and anger and he could not contain it anymore he gave a primal roar and hit locker with all he got when he open he's eyes, he saw what it look like blue flames coming out of the locker he hit when he pulled he's hand out there was nothing

'Whew thank goodness I thought I was going crazy there for a moment' when he looked at the locker he hit he was surprise what he saw, a hole 'What the fuck?' he look at it and a small grinned crept on he's face because he knew who locker this is. It was Eric locker that Ron have punched a hole in it

'But how did do that maybe it is my MMP that kicked in but why has come like this it never show this much power before.'

The rest of day Ron avoided he's friends and just went straight to he's favourite place in the entire world Buano Nacho when walked in he was to surprise not to see Ned at the front counter

"Who are you if I may ask sir?" Ron asked the mountain of a man that is standing at the counter

"Young sir I am the new manager of the Bueno Nacho branch we are doing some reshuffling to keep our company fresh and our workers on their toes Hehehehe." The man said in the nicest way possible. Ron looked at the man with some confusion and decided that he's logic does seem to make sense to him

"Well then sir can have 2 naco meals Grande size please" Ron said with some hope in he's voice hoping that the food of the gods can make feel better after today crap day

"Sure thing sir please take a seat and we will bring our food to you" the man said with an evil glint in his eye

Night of the Prom:

It was the night of the prom and Ron had no date. Not even Monique wants to be he's date so Ron decided that he will not go to the prom if he did he will only get teased by food chain gang and get hurt by watching Kim and Eric dancing together and looking so happy

'Fuck I suck so much man I don't know what to do in my life' Ron mopped while he was on he's way to Buano Nacho to eat he's sorrows away for last couple days

Ron just avoided he's friend the best he can. That let him think 'Do they really think of me as side road attraction just for their amusement but why do they say it only now?

It does not make any sense maybe it has to do with Eric and Manhood stuff.

That guy is such dick think he is the best because he got looks and money and awesome bike and one of the most beautiful girls in the world as he girlfriend. Wait! What did I just think?' Ron stood there on the sidewalk still just thinking what he did just thought of

"You just thought Kim as beautiful girl Ronald that is what you did, does this mean you like, like KP?" a small child like voice said.

Ron turned around and was shocked to see a child standing there

'how does he know what I was thinking about but there was something about this kid somehow deep down inside of him'

Ron knows this kid but can't place he's name somewhere "How did you what I was thinking?" he shouted at the kid

"Will keep your voice down Ronald you know people can't see me right?" the boy said in a disappointing tone and lowering he's head.

"What do you mean that can't see you? Are you some kind of ghost?" Ron said with confusion in he's voice

"Ronnie, Ronnie have you already forgotten about me after all these years of being apart." The kid said in a mocking down

"Why should I know you?" Ron deadpanned him

"Well because Ron I am you but the other side that you buried a long time ago to be precise that day you protect Kim from that bully at Pre k" the Boy said a mocking tone like Ron is supposed to know who he now then it stung Ron in he's head he started to go red and he clenched he's fist trying to not make a scene in public

"Last time I check I hate you, for doing what you did that day so if don't mind I am going to stuff my face with a Naco" he start to walk away and the boy just stood there he's grin grew wider, wider

"You can't ignore me Ron I am coming whether you like it or not" he said with some hatred in he's voice then the boy slowly start to disappear.

Ron walked into Bueno Nacho and wanted something to help him forget what just happen to him. "Hi man can i have 2 naco Grande size to go please" Ron said in a sad voice and looking around what is happening and he notice a lot of kids around he's hangout 'I wonder what is going on here I wonder'

"Uhm I am sorry to inform you sir but we have discontinued the naco we found out that people find it to fatty so we took it off the menu forever" the man said in a I am kind of sorry voice Ron just looked at him stupefied

"What did you just say? How could you cancel the meal of the gods you fool don't you have any honour towards such a tasty meal. Only Drakken would do such a thing!" Ron screamed at the man feeling he's rage coming to a boil then he stop and took a deep breath

"Okay can you tell me where your headquarters I know it about an hour of what drive from here" Ron said in a low voice trying to gather he's composure

"Well certainly sir, is about 30 miles west of Middelton if may ask what are you going to do there?" he said with some sadness in he's voice but Ron could not see the small evil smile on the man voice

"Well thank you very I am going to el president and lay a complaint to him directly and hoping to sort everything out" Ron said with a hint pride in he's voice feeling it he's duty to restore balance to the fast food chain that is he's second home. Ron was walking out of the place when the Henchman pick the phone and called a number

"Shego the Buffoon is on he's way to you" the man said

"What I can tell he is coming alone but you never know with these two lover birds just be on the lookout okay" the man whisper in the phone

"Good work me and Drakken will notice this if he's crazy ass plans succeed just let the reports come in alright Shego out" she said with some enjoy in her voice "So it begins let hope Dr.D plan works and so that I can get a huge pay check for all this shit."

At the Possible household Kim was getting ready for the prom and hoping that tonight will be the night that she will never forget 'Hehehehe I can't believe that tonight in prom night I must look my best for my prefect boyfriend I am a really luck gal to have him in my life but still I wonder what is Ron doing I have not seen him in a while hope everything is okay with him we did say some nasty things to him but he will get over it he always does' Kim just shrugged at the thought and went on more serious matters like which dress to wear for tonight

Ron went home to pick up Rufus and inform him about their situation Rufus was in an agreement they need sort out this horrible thing before other foodies suffer because of their laziness Ron climb on he's moped and went towards the BN HQ building that is 30 miles away which kind of weird what Ron thought

'because that places the building right in middle of nowhere and it sounds more like a lair then a place of business then Ron got funny feeling when he went towards the darkness I hope there is nothing wanting for me there, man I getting a bad vibe all of a sudden' Ron just continue on he's way towards the BN HQ

An hour later Ron was at the BN HQ "Man the more I look at the more I think it some villain lair. Like seriously what business man would build he's empire main office here it does not make sense I am right Rufus "YA" he squeaked he's answer but then he started to sniff the air

"What wrong buddy is something wrong" Ron asked he's friend then Rufus screamed at top of he's little voice

"Shego!"

"What where is she?" Ron asked in a panicked state but then he felt her presence behind

"Hehehehe she right behind me?" Ron just said like he gave up

"Mmmmm yeah I am so how I kick you little ass before the princess come here and spoil my fun" Shego said in a playful way

"Well you have to wait a long time Shego I did not tell where I am going" Ron said with some disgust for himself.

"Why would you do that I thought you two are like BFF or some other shit" she asked with some hint of confusion. Ron just looked at her then he turned he's head away from her

"She has more important things to do then to worry about her so called friend food habits"

"Awwww that so sad for you but fun for me" Shego said with a smirk on her face and she jumped at Ron trying to catch him of guard but lucky for Ron he was excepting it from Shego so just leap back and took a defensive stance ready himself for a fight of he's life

"Are you not going to use your plasma on me?" Ron asked her wondering what is going on

"I fight you with my power please man! I don't want to kill you, I just want to hurt you" She said with some potent force then she rushed low at Ron keeping her body low like almost in a crouching position with full speed Ron did not have time to react and brace himself for what to come Shego was still in the crouching position she gave sweep kick and hit her target Ron was falling down to the ground

But Shego want to make sure to end in one blow before Ron hit the ground Shego was putting her right leg way up and it came crashing down on Ron ribs. Ron could feel that some bones were broken he knows because he had them before from saving Kim from the villains and explosions so he know he is hurt bad when he hit the ground he fell on he's right side where Rufus was hiding from Shego he could hear that he's friend got also hurt so he wanted to roll gather himself put when that thought just escaped he's mind Shego gave him a kick to the side of the head and it was light out for him

"I am sorry for going that hard buffoon but I could risk it for you getting luck there is no room for mistakes in this plan so long we got lucky of you for not telling Kim so let hope it keeps up or else me and the doc are going spend some serious time in jail" Shego said with some sadness in her voice

Present:

Then Ron looked up at her and gave an sly smile and said in cool manner "Shego let talk" and Shego walk closer to him wondering what the hell can he say now at a time like this, but what she did not notice that he's chocolate browns eyes has become Ice cold blue.

So Ron looked into deep Shego dark emeralds 'She has always such beautiful eyes' but he forgot for a moment and refocused "So Shego can you tell me what does the word power mean to you" Ron said Shego look at him like he was a fool

"If you have power then you can take anything you want of course just look around you what you see here is all about power because if you don't' have power you are nothing" Shego said with some proudness

"Well for me" she hear a whisper behind her ear like something was breathing on her

"What the Fuck!" she jumped around and ready to face the enemy

"What wrong Shego hearing things now?" Ron said an evil manner and with an evil grin to match

"Who the hell was that sidekick" Shego roared at him with her hands lit with her green plasma ready to kick ass she was looking everywhere for the intruder

"What are you talking about Shego Hehehehe there is no here except for you and me" he said with he's blue eye become more darker and colder

"So let me tell you what does power mean for me"

**Note: Well that does it for that chapter. I just wanted to fill in the blanks and to let you guys know that Ron is at the edge. Wonder what is going to happen. hahahaha. Thank you for reading I never thought so many people would have read my fic so thanks very much peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Power

"What are you talking about Shego Hehehehe there is no here except for you and me" he said with he's blue eye become more darker and colder

"So let me tell you what does power mean to me" his said with a faint whisper and looking at Shego with he's cold dark eyes

It kind of freak Shego out the way he stared at her, it send chills down her spine "Okay sidekick what does power mean for you then even though you don't have any?" she said with some disgust in her tone

"Well for me it means you have the power to protect the people you love even though. They don't want your protection, do you know how many hits I have taken for the princess how many scars I carry on this body, how many bones I have broken trying to protect her and what do I get in return for it you ask?" his said with low angry growl but he never stopped to make eye contact with Shego

"Well actually I don't care buffoon and don't want to hear your sob story tonight I have better things to do" she said feeling more and more uncomfortable around this sidekick when she turned and start to walk away then all of sudden she bump against someone it was Ron

"Ohhhhh no Shego you are going to listen to my little sob story tonight. It is either that or death for you my little pet'" his said with murderous intent then he thrust his hand into Shego stomach.

Shego felt a very sharp pain coming from her stomach but was too scared to look at it but she felt her eyes going down to the pain. What she saw scared the shit out of her it was Ron hand in her stomach and it started to bleed "What the hell are you?" Shego yelped at him

But all he did was give a vicious smile to her, then he lean closer to her so that he is against her ear "I am your worst nightmare Shego so it time to wake up" he shouted at her

All of sudden Shego was back to reality "what the fuck? What was that?" she looked around and felt if everything is okay then she looked at her sexy flat belly but there was nothing there no mark no bleeding absolutely nothing she looked at Ron like he's was a monster

"Well, well I have not seen that looked in a very long time, I almost forgot how it looked when someone sees you as a monster" Ron said low hiss and nice grin on he's face

"How did you know that what I was thinking" Shego asked with some confusion in her voice and wondering what the 'hell is going here with this idiot'

She heard something right next to her when she turned, there he was sitting on the edge of the building he's feet hanging over the edge and then she turned back to where he's was held it was empty 'What the fuck? Seriously man what is up with this kid?'

"Probably wondering how I escaped. It was quite simple Shego, I have accepted something inside of me that I ignored for far too long and now it time to let that monster out and have some fun don't you agree Ronald." His said towards Shego.

Shego wondering to whom is he talking to?

When Shego turned around she felt a fist hitting her solid on the cheek "You are just too slow Shego come on pick up the pace. I am dying of old age here" his said in a cool manner then he felt a droplet of rain hitting his nose then he dropped his guard and looked up at the sky.

Shego saw the opening and rushed in with her hands lit she is not going to hold back with this guy anymore

But when she started to run at him with full force, he just look at her, like she was a fly so that made her flinched for a split second but she decided to press on she can't go easy with him. This maybe her only shot she got so she threw her plasma powered left hand at Ron chest hoping to connected but he stopped it with his bare hand

"What the hell?" Shego screamed

Looking at her plasma powered hand being stop by the buffoon bare hand 'How is that even possible no one can stop my powers' but she looked at Ron face and what she saw scared her even more

The rain started to fell down on them. The rain covers the entire roof in a veil of water making it looked mystical a place that is lost in time

Ron held Shego like it was nothing and kept looking at her like she was nothing.

"Sad for you, fun for me Shego" Ron said with evil glint in his eyes as he throw his fist at Shego face

Shego saw it coming and duck under it and did a backflip hope to connect to the fool face but when she landed on her feet he was nowhere to be found

Then a foot connect her on the ribs and she went flying across the roof and she got buried 3 in inches of cement wall and Shego cough up blood

"Fuck! He is really a monster" she whimper trying to get herself free but all she felt pain at her left side

She saw Ron walking towards her. His blue eyes glowing in the night making look like a demon in the rain walking towards here to collect her soul and drag her to hell

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Shego shouted at the top of her at the approaching figure coming to her but when the figure got closer to her it started to disappear and a new shape start take its place

"Shego where are you? This blasted rain will ruin everything" a familiar voice sounded in the rain it was Drakken

Shego broke free of her cement prison and started to ran towards Drakken when got to him she fell to her knees and looked up to him "Thank God that you are here we need to get out of here now! That sidekick is not a weakling his a monster we got to get out of here" Shego screamed at the top of her voice pleading to Drakken that they must go

"Shego relax I brought reinforcements and I brought your battle suit for you as well it is finally done with this and my new little Diablo's we can destroy anything even that buffoon

When Shego looked up she saw human sized Diablo but more streamed line and more evil looking she remembered that Drakken told her that if they plans last at least for 2 hours the other Diablo's that he kept in storage would upgrade themselves from the other Diablo's now their plan is fully bearing fruit in front of them

"Nice toys Drew but will it be more powerful than me Hehehehe" Ron said leaning against the wall looking at Shego terrified face and he was enjoying it so much

"Buffoon I don't what you are but there is nothing more powerful then these babies" Drakken said with full hope and proudness of he's work. He turned his head and looked at his weapons truly he did his best with this latest scheme

But he turned his head back to face Ron.

Ron was nose to nose with Drakken "Well we have to about that don't we Drew" Ron said with a glint in his eye and evil grin to match he just ran past Drakken to the first Diablo

The Diablo saw Ron coming and threw it right arm back to deliver one hit K.O on Ron when the punch was thrown it seemed like the punch went right through Ron and then he disappeared without a trace then all of sudden a fist came out nowhere right through the Diablo middle section

"They don't look so though Drakken" Ron said disapproving voice he was hoping for something more

"We will see about that you freak!" Drakken screamed at Ron for ruining his new toy "Diablo's attack that idiot" Drakken roared

Then all of sudden 30 more new Diablo and 5 of the bigger Diablo come out nowhere and where hovering all around Ron

Ron just got an twisted smile on him and looked at Shego "Well Shego are you not going to join us I want let you guys have a fair advantage since you out number me 36 to 1 so can i have one weapon then please" Ron smile just grew and grew

"Fine then I will let you have one weapon since you are not going to survive this" Drakken said with utmost confidence in Shego and he's babies 'Let see you get out this one you idiot' giving Ron a run for he's money with the evil smile contest

Drakken walk towards Ron showing no fear at all to "So what weapon will it be then buffoon name it and I will give to you" Drakken said with some spicy fun to it

"Ohhhhh I don't need a weapon from you Drew my weapon is" Ron looked to his left and smiled and stretch out his left hand then a blue sword flew past the Diablo and landed into Ron hands "Already here" Ron said some ice in he's voice then he lowered his sword and gripped tightly and swing it to he left horizontally

Then 2 human Diablo's exploded and Ron looked at Drakken to show that was nothing to him

"Shego where are you the crazy buffoon is about to go ape shit on us" Drakken screamed and started to run away from Ron

But Shego was busy putting on her battle suit (Note her battle suit look like Kim's put her is of course black all around with green power stripes and sit very tightly on her ;-) )

'It time to bury all fear now Shelia. You are against a demon not a sidekick anymore it time to show him what you really can do' Shego eyes flew wide open and ready for the fight of her life

Ron look at her and smiled "Looking good Shego trying to throw me off with that erotic body of yours" he smiled at her with eyes full of hunger

"NO! This suit is going to kick your ass it triples my power output and doubles my speed so there no why you are going to dodge this" Shego roared at Ron showing him that she is not afraid of him anymore

But Ron just smiled at her "Well that is always I wanted my dear Shego I wanted you at you strongest" Ron said like it a normal conversation with his eyes closed

"Diablo's attack! Destroy that sidekick" Drakken roared behind a cement wall

The Diablo's eye turned red and charge at Ron

Ron just open one eye and smiled 'finally the fun can begin I sorry Rufus but you just have to hang in there for me this going to be a wild ride'

One of the human Diablo's change it hand into a plasma cannon and fired at Ron

Ron just leaned back like it nothing and the plasma hit one of own brother 'Dam that thing pack quite a punch I better watch out for that' then he grip his sword with two hands and dash forward and cutting one more Diablo but one big Diablo was right on top of him and throw a punch at Ron but with a flash Ron was gone

But Shego saw him and was top of him and strike with her plasma claws but Ron dodge and dash backwards 'dam I did not think this through I can take some of them out but each second that pass they get stronger and able read my patterns' but he was thinking too hard and other Diablo came from below and landed a solid upper cut on Ron jaw and he was send flying across the roof then other Diablo came from the top and punch on Ron on the solar plexus and buried him in the floor

"All bark and no bite hmmmm loser" Shego gave Ron a snarky comment 'but that was way too easy. Something is up?'

Then Ron start to breaking into little what looks like glass "What the? Where did he go?" Shego screamed at the Diablo's

"I must say you are stronger than I thought if I was not here you would have succeed here Drakken but unlucky for you, I am here and gained power that you can't even comprehend" Ron said with some sadness in he's voice

"What do you mean so far what I can see we are even but we have numbers on your side and you have not" Drakken gloating over the obvious

'No something is wrong here but what? What do you have up your sleeve Ron?'

"Yes you have numbers one you side but I have something that you don't have Drakken" Ron looked at Drakken and he's eyes was become more lighter

"What is that buffoon?" Drakken ask wondering what the hell is going on

Ron placed his left foot in front and his right foot 135 degrees away from the other one and did a semi squat and changed the lotus blade into a ninja short blade behind his back with the other he made a fist with he's index finger and middle together and pointing to the heaven

Ron started to focus hard and screamed at Drakken at top of his voice "I have heart, soul, unbreakable spirit, my resolve is absolute so I will not lose here not now and not to you!" So let me show you some of my true power! 1st seal release"

**Note: I know this a short chapter but I like to leave things at their juiciest moments. Hope you like the fight scene let me know of what did you think of it please review I like the help I am getting from the people that review my stuff thank you so much CB73 I take you words of wisdom. I take them to heart and try each time to improve my story**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pride

Ron placed his left foot in front and his right foot 135 degrees away from the other one and did a semi squat and changed the lotus blade into a ninja short blade behind his back with the other he made a fist with he's index finger and middle together and pointing to the heaven

Ron started to focus hard and screamed at Drakken at top of his voice "I have heart, soul, unbreakable spirit, my resolve is absolute so I will not lose here not now and not to you! So let me show you some of my true power! 1st seal release"

With saying those words a blue energy shot out of Ron body and went upwards towards the heavens making the entire building shake

"What the hell is he?" Drakken screamed at Shego wanting to ran away to his mommy

'What the hell are you' Shego also thought but then the blue energy stopped following out of Ron body and he just stood there looking like a lifeless husk

'Are you not able to control you power Ron? I know how it feels when you have that much power and you don't how to control it people start calling you a freak and your friend's starts to leave you, and you end up all alone in the darkness and coldness of you lone heart'

All sudden of Ron head slowly coming up and looked directly at Shego "1st seal released: Anger" he said in a low voice his eyes looking directly at Shego then he disappeared into thin air

Shego was shocked what she saw in his eyes and turned to Drakken "Drakken get out of here now! This is going to get rough" she screamed at her boss

Drakken just nod and accept the orders from his sidekick "For once Shego you might be right"

All of sudden a blue streaks was flickering all around them then the Diablo's started to exploded one by one

"What the hell is going on" Drakken shouted at the thin air, he turned and started to run but he bumped into something solid and hard then he started fall down on his ass when you looked up he was shocked it is Ron

Ron was standing there holding his sword tightly and looking at Drakken with anger "It time to end this Drew" he said with some venom and with an evil smile

"Ron don't do it I know you are angry but this is not you! You are not killer! If you do this I will never forgive you!" She screamed at Ron

Ron looked at her with some confusion then he just smiled at her and he brought the ninja short blade over his head and turned into a katana "Seriously Shego? You must know me by now I don't roll like that" then he turned and slash at the BN tower

With that the tower started to fall one side and Shego felt so embarrassed

Ron just looked at Drakken and said "It over Drew now get out of here" with some venom in his voice

Drakken stood up and dust himself off and said "Shego let go before global justice gets here"

Ron looked at Shego "Do you want to go or do you want to finish something that we have started Shego?" he hissed at her

Shego looked back at Ron and nodded at him "Drakken get out here, me and Ron here have some unfinished business to take of here"

Drakken saw what they are going to do here and he does not want to see that "Alright but if get caught I am not busting you out" Drakken shouted Shego with his fist waving in the air

"Whatever Dr.D I can bust myself out." She said without looking at Drakken

When Drakken start to ran away it was Shego and Ron on top of the building all alone still raining cat and dogs "So how do you want to this Ronnie all out or just plain fist fight" she asked him with her fist clenched

Ron looked at her and he changed the lotus blade into a small stick and put in his pocket "What do you think Shego but I must warn you I still have a lot of power" Ron said looking into her emeralds eyes

"Well that it is okay I still got my EROTIC battle suit that you like so much it will counter it" she said in sarcastic way

"I always wanted to ask you? Where did get that battle suit because Kim as also one but it still in development stage?" he asked and putting a finger his chin

"Why don't you ask you super genius hacker friend Ron he stole it from one of Drakken's lairs when he still designing the suit. It was lucky of us that I notice it that somebody is hacking into our system so, I told the good Doc to put he's evil projects on flash drives so much simpler to carry around if your entire place is getting destroyed by some loser! So are we going to fight or are you going to talk met to death" Shego said putting her hands on her hips and getting pretty annoyed now

"We are going to fight I just wanted to know that all my dear Shego" Ron said put he was still wondering 'What else are you not telling me Wade and I know for a fact you chipped me so you know I am here. You got a lot of explanation to do'

The two took their stances and glare at each other looking for an opening but it was taking to long for Shego so she rushed first at Ron

She flickered between place showing that she also fast but when she throw the punch Ron just stood there and smiled the punch came closer but Shego disappeared then a punch came from Ron right but he saw that coming so he just dodged it like it was nothing and was retreating a bit from Shego attacks

"Wow you are strong Shego I would have troubles if I had not took those Diablo's out when I had the chance" he said with a giggle

But Shego just ignored him and press on with her attack giving everything that she has into this fight but she was getting annoyed with Ron attitude towards this fight "Stop being so relaxed I am getting annoyed by it I want to kick your ass so bad so fight me seriously" She growled at Ron

Ron blocked her punches and kicks like it was nothing for him. He leaned forward and pressed Shego against a wall and whisper in her ear

"Fine Shego if that what you want but I was enjoying the view. It not every day that I get to look at a beautiful woman like" he released her and step back but he just looked at her and threw a punch but she dodge under it

She placed both hands on the ground and gave kick to Ron mid-section Ron just twirl around and gave a heel kick at Shego but Shego just pushed away and was charging towards Ron she threw punches at him left and right not really aiming she was hoping that one of her punched will hit his mark but Ron just put his hands in his pocket and dodge it attack with ease one of Shego punches went over her safe zone and she left exposed

Ron duck under the punch and threw a blue powered punch into Shego stomach "I am sorry Shego as much as I like you in that battle suit global justice is close and it time for you to go home" he said with some sadness in his eyes

"Fuck you. You told me no power" she said but she could not finished and she fainted and Ron caught her in his arms and carried to the edge of the building where Drakken was waiting

"How did you know I was here" Drakken shouted at Ron

"It does not matter just get out of here and take Shego with you" he walked towards Drakken and dropped Shego in the hovercraft

"Why are you letting us go are you not supposed to catch us and put us in jail?" Drakken asked looking like totally idiot

"I have my reasons Drew just remember you owe me one favour that you can't refuse okay?" Ron hissed at Drakken that made him filched and Drakken just nod in response

"Good we have understanding. Now get out of here!" Ron roared at Drakken his eyes turned dark blue for a moment

With that Drakken flew the hovercraft at top speed trying to get far away from that monster he saw there. Never again will he fuck with that guy again

'Finally they are gone I don't how long I can remain in this state' Ron brought one of his hands up with his index finger and middle finger pointing upwards "It time to put some of my power back" Ron said to himself.

He focused hard that some sweat drip off his face but all around faint blue streaks of light was coming off the ground and was wrapping itself around Ron 'Whew now that is done now I must sit here and wait for global justice what I can feel they are 10 minutes way'

So Ron sat on the edge of the building basking in his glory because he was the hero no one else. No one can take that away from him then Rufus came out of Ron pocket and sat on his master shoulder

"I did it buddy I saved the world all by myself!" He shouted to the world

Rufus just smiled and patted his master shoulder for once Rufus can also be proud for Ron "Good job" Rufus squeaked

"You know for the first time in my life buddy I feel free" Ron said broad chested and voice filled with pride

"We have found you great blue" a whisper come inside Ron head

"What the hell!" Ron screamed and jump up almost letting Rufus fall off

"We have found you great blue you must prepare for the coming of days and we can't wait to meet you all great and power blue Hehehehe" the voice whisper into Ron head

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ron asked the voice but then all of sudden there was a sharp pain coming from inside Ron head. Which Ron screamed and turned trying his best to stop the pain. He could not bare so much pain and he passed out but with all the pain that Ron was feeling he did not notice the global justice choppers coming in for landing with Kim in one of them

"Ron!" is all that Kim could screamed when she saw Ron laying the ground and Rufus trying to wake him up when the chopper landed she run straight towards his side

"Ron! Are you okay! Speak to me!" she screamed at top of her voice trying to wake up Ron but she got no response she went to check on his vitals.

"He is alive but barely. We need to, get him into a hospital like in yesterday people" Kim screamed at the GJ agents there which looked at first and waited for her orders she nodded giving them the go ahead

The GJ agents snapped to action carrying the young hero to the chopper and airlift him and Kim to Middelton General Hospital

Betty stood there on top of BN roof top I wonder 'What the hell happened here? How can he do this on his own? It impossible not even the Ron factor could have calculated this? Ronald Dean Stoppable what secrets do you have?' she then look around the building and notice cameras around the roof "Bingo! I got you now Ronald" she said to herself

"Agent Du report front in centre now!" She shouted at her so called best agent

"Yes ma'am" Agent Du saluted to her superior officer waiting for his chance to proof himself

"Agent Du I want you to get me all the surveillance tapes on this place right now and want them showing me what the FUCK happen here! Do you understand me" she order her agent

"YES MA'AM I understand!" Du responded to his very important mission

**Meanwhile at Middelton General Hospital**:

Ron was safely at the hospital and in ICU but as far Dr Ann possible can see there is nothing wrong with Ron. But nothing what they do can wake him up

Ann was now worried for Kimmie seeing like this and worrying about Ron "Kimmie are you okay I know it scary to see Ron like that but he is fine. He always pulls through this so get some sleep baby" she said with caring voice and giving a sweet kiss on the fore head

"Okay I will now mom I just want to say goodnight to Ron then I will go" Kim kiss her mom on the cheeks and went to Ron side

**In Ron Head:**

"What the hell happened to me? I heard was a voice then all of sudden all the pain was everywhere on me?"

"It simple Ron-san you have accepted you true self and now the world's greatest evil also notice this and gave you sample of their power" a disembodiment voice talk to Ron

Ron just smiled because he knows who voice is that "It is been a while sensei. So it safe to assume that I am coming to Yamanouchi for some training but can I make a request master" Ron ask in a humble voice

"Sure my student what is your request?" Sensei asked wondering what Ron wanting

"I want to come to you and train for 3 months straight so that I can fully control my power and able to protect the people care about and please no holding back I want to push myself beyond the limit and see what I can truly do" Ron asked and bowed before his greatest teacher and mentor he ever had in his life

"Very well Stoppable-San as you wish we are not going to hold back" Sensei said and returned Ron's bow as well

"You must know that your travels arrangements have been already met and you transport is waiting for you outside the hospital chosen one. With that I will see when you arrive at Yamanouchi"

"I have should have known that you will be prepared master I will see you in Yamanouchi master be safe until then" Ron bowed and said in a grateful and a tear running down his cheek because he is ready to embrace this new enemy and fight it with this new power that he got

With those final words sensei disappeared into thin air and Ron stood there alone in his mind "Well it time for me to wake up and face the world again" Ron said closing his eyes focusing hard

**Middelton General Hospital:**

Kim was at Ron bed side saying her goodbyes for today she really responsible for his injury "I am sorry I should have known when you were not at the prom something was wrong because you are always there with me" she said in a sad voice

"It okay baby you could not have known what was going on we were lucky enough that you got the call from Wade. Then you went BN HQ and save the world again thanks to you the world is save once again" Eric said and kissed is his girlfriend on the lips

Ron eye flew wide open and saw Eric and Kim making out a bit on his bed side "Can you please get a fucking room please" Ron deadpanned them and glare at Eric and Kim

"Ron that was not very nice and watch your language" Kim growled at Ron

Ron sitting on his with his mouth hanging wide open like he been bitch slap by his best friend the he started to laugh "You are telling me I am rude? Look who the fuck was making out at my fucking bed side that I am sleeping in so please KP save you preaches for people that actually want to hear them. I am not in the mood for this shit right now. Please leave my room at once so that I can check out" Ron got of his bed and lean against his bed wanting them to leave

Eric glaring at Ron and pushed Kim away and walked towards Ron "No one talks to my girlfriend ever you maggot" Eric said with some venom and anger

Ron just look at Eric and gave a small smile "Do you think I am afraid of you pretty boy? After what has happened tonight you are nothing to me just some fly just begging to be swatted" he hissed Eric but was not backing down

"I show you a fly you prick" Eric roared and threw a punch straight at Ron face. But Ron just blocked with one hand like it was nothing then Ron grab the wrist and twisted it that Eric was on knees looking up at Ron

Kim tried to stop them fight "Ron stop it now! You are hurting Eric" Kim screamed by this time some people where already at Ron door one of them was Ann Possible looking on

Ron looked at Kim his eyes making every one filched "Me hurting him KP? How is that even possible I am just lonely maggot that does not know his position in the food chain? I am right Eric? Why are you telling me to stop he was the one that threw the first punch but no more! I am tired of being a good little scout for you!" Ron roared at Kim for a moment his brown eyes became blue

Kim just looks at him with confusion "What do you mean by that Ron I thought we were friends"

"Well you thought wrong Kim you know how much shit. I have done for you how many scars I carry on this body just from protecting you! No! Why you ask? I tell you why! It is because you will let me go off the team and then there will be no one to protect you anymore so for all these years I have been a good little boy keeping my mouth shut and being told what to do it over now it time I live for me and only me" Ron was getting angrier by each second past then he looked down at Eric

"You know Eric I was kind of jealous of you having KP as a girlfriend you know? She is smart, funny, strong and beyond beautiful but you know what her one flaw is my dear Eric?" Ron asked into Eric ear like it was a secret but he said it loud enough so that everyone can hear

Eric just stood there totally shocked wondering what this mad man is up to "I don't know she is prefect in every way!" Eric looked at Kim with loving eyes and big smile

Ron let go off Eric and threw towards KP "Well the flaw is she has my dear Eric is that will never ask for help in any given situation. She will always try to do everything that she can to help the world but sometimes it is not enough and people get hurt and Kim blame herself for it I ask her time and time again to let me help carry that weight off her shoulders but she refuse and one day all that weight is coming to crush down on you KP and don't except help from me because I am done being your slave. It time for me step out your shadow and shine so bright that you guys will stand in my shadow" he said in calm manner leaning again against his bed

Then all of sudden everybody inside and outside the room started to laugh except for Dr. Anne Possible because she can see the serious in Ron eyes and it made her proud to such fire in his eyes again. She started to walk away feeling so proud for 1st son is becoming a man

"Please you become great don't make me laugh you are nothing more than personal assistant to Kim always making sure that everything is alright before she goes out so please stick to your day job Ronnie boy hahahaha." Eric said trying to control his laugh but what stung the most for Ron that Kim is also laughing

Then he got dressed from clothes he found on his bed which he think that Mrs Possible brought for him. Ron just closes his eyes and ignores the anger that is coming to a boil "Fine then Kim I will see you in 3 months then after summer holidays I am back so goodbye" he said in a calm manner and disappear in thin air

"Please Ron stop you are killing me" Kim calmed down and when looked up Ron was gone "Where did he go? How did he do that?" Kim started wonder but was interrupted by her hottie boyfriend

Eric looked deep into her eyes "Come babe let us just go home and have some snuggle time before bed okay" Eric said in husky voice with that Kim knees were already jelly

**Parking lot:**

Ron walk into the parking lot waiting for his ride it was not 1 minute before a car pulled up and the doors open

"Good evening Stoppable-san we are you transport to the airport" a young gentlemen greeted Ron in formal manner

"Hi what about my stuff did you guys sneak in and grabbed some of my stuff and my passport?" Ron asked knowing the answer already

The young man laughed "Yes we have all your stuff and the proper documentation to get you to Japan Stoppable-san"

Ron just gave a smile and climbed in the "Before we go to the airport can we make a stop first somewhere?" Ron asked but his face a serious expression

The man looked at Ron from the rear view mirror and smiled "Sure thing Stoppable-san I have heard that you like the American style fast food we can stop there if you want to" the man got in a good chuckle in he had heard of the chosen one weird eating habits

Ron put his hand on the man shoulder and gave him looked that send chills down his spine because his chocolate brown eyes have become almost black blue

Ron trying say but it sounded more like an order "No we can get that at the airport first I want to stop by a friend that was supposedly to have my back can you stop at Wade Load house I have something's that I need to know from him"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Anger**

Ron trying say to sound kinder but it has come out like an order "No we can get that at the airport. First I want to stop by a friend that was supposedly to have my back can you stop at Wade Load house I have something's that I need to know from him"

The young man just looked down to at the road and proceeds onwards to their new destination hoping that he does not receive the wrath of the chosen one

Couple of minutes later they arrive at Wade's house

The young man looked at his passenger "Are you alright Stoppable-san you don't look so good I think we must head to the airport right away" the young man said in a nervous voice seeing in Ron's eyes that there is going to be trouble but before he step on the gas like he life depended on it Ron grabbed by the man shoulder

Ron gave him a cold dead stare and talk in low cold voice that sounded like death himself was talking "Look I know you got your job to do but I need do this. Either you are with me or against me and trust me you don't want to be against me"

"Yes I understand Stoppable-san do you wish for me to go in with you or do you prefer to go alone?" The man asked in looking very nervous

Ron just smiled at the man "Nah it cool man I can do this alone if you don't mind…. I am sorry what your name is?" Ron asked feeling slightly embarrassed not asking for this guy name

"My name is Kenji or you can call me Ken if that pleases you chosen one" Kenji said bowing his head slightly

"Well thank you Kenji for taking me here I really do appreciate" Ron smiled at the man and climbed out the car and head for the Load house 'It time to see what you are really up to Wade'

**Inside Load House:**

Wade is a short chubby African-American super genius that is busy working on his super computer that he self-built from scratch

Wade is busy on his computer in total darkness "Where are you Ron why can't I find you. It is like you vanished in thin air?" he asked himself looking through all his data trying to locate Ron

"How come I can't get any surveillance footages on BN rooftop? I can see where Ron is held and everything but then all off sudden it went all static?" Still wondering what the hell is going he then reached for his mega Slurpee but he can't find when you looked to his right

"Halo Wade" Ron said inches away from Wade face

Wade jumps out of his chair and landed on the ground scared as hell "Ron! How did you come inside?"

Ron just smiled at Wade and stepped out the darkness but that made Wade almost pee in his pants is that when Ron stepped out of the darkness it look like it was retreating from him and the room got a little colder but Ron just keep giving Wade a wicked grin like he knew some secret

"So Wade you probably wondering why I am here, I am correct?" Ron stated and took a seat close to Wade computer wondering what his so called friend is up to

"Yes if have a couple things Ron" Wade growled at Ron

Ron just looked at him and kept on smiling "So tell me Wade what is on your mind I would really like to know" he said sarcastically

Wade still kept on glaring him hoping it will have some effect but it failed so he took a deep breath "Well first thing I want to know how did you know about Drakken plot and secondly how did you beat him and survived and not have a scratch on you and thirdly how come there in no footage of what has happen on the roof"

Ron just smiled "Well the first thing a can answer for you. I did not know about Drakken plot I swear to you. I just went there to complain of taking the Naco away from BN main menu that how I ended up there. For the others you just have to find out for yourself." He stated to Wade in a cold manner that send chills down Wade spine

"What do you mean find out for myself I thought we were friends Ron" Wade looked at him with pleading hoping to get some information out of him

"Well you are a super genius Wade I bet you can figure something out for yourself but it time for me to ask some question. So tell me Wade how did you come up with KP battle suit?" Ron asked while looking at his nails like a certain vixen do

"I told you. It came to me in a dream" Wade stated not liking where this is going

Ron just giggled "Well that is very interesting but I don't think it came to in a dream. I think you stole it from Drakken during one our missions" deadpanned Wade and start to get up and walk towards Wade

"I don't know what you are talking about Ron you have no proof what so ever" Wade said in a very nervous voice, started to get uncomfortable from the way Ron looking at him

"I have proof Wade you see I fought Shego in her own battle suit and let me tell you. Yours does not come near what Drakken has made"

"That impossible my data told me that he was not supposed to finish so soon!" Wade screamed and ran to his computer checking his data for the correction but then he realised what he has done now

"See Wade you can't hide everything from me sooner or later it will come out" he said in calm nice manner but his eyes told a different story it hold murderous intent towards Wade and made a fist and threw it towards Wade

Wade try to minimize the damage by putting his hands but when he open his eyes he saw Ron hand on the table showing one of Wade secrets that he has kept from Ron

"Even these will come out eventually and bite on your ass Wade" he hissed at Wade

There on the table are 4 chips still blinking and some fresh blood covers them

Wade was horrified 'how he found out about the chips, it was only me and Kim that know but still I win. There are only 4 chips here and I know I installed 5 into Ron person'

Ron looked at him seeing that he know what these are. He got up and walk towards the door before he steps out the door he turned his head towards Wade "Since I am done here and told you that your battle suit is useless against Shego's battle suit and gave your chips back. I am off for some vacation time so don't even try looking for me Wade"

Wade nod but he knew he can track down Ron with that one chip left inside of him

"Ohhhhh before I forget Wade you better look after that nice computer of yours. You will never know" Ron went to his pocket and pulled out the last chip hoping Wade sees nothing he charge the chip with some MMP and flick it at Wade super-computer.

It hit the screen then all of sudden sparks were flying everywhere "when these thing can overload with all your secrets hidden in there it might want to get out" Ron stated with some glint in his eyes

'Now we are even you bastard that will teach you to leave your friends to die'

When Ron was walking he heard Wade cries for help but he just keep walking out the house not looking back anymore

Ron climbed in the car and told Kenji to go to the airport

**Somewhere else:**

Drakken and Shego is in the time share lair hoping to get a jump start on a new scheme but Drakken is looking for Shego everywhere but can't find her until he walked in Shego room

"Shego it time for you to move all the stuff out of storage!" Drakken shouted at Shego

"Dr.D what did I tell you about using your inside voice! By the way I am taking my vacation since your planned failed and it time for me to relax and enjoy myself for a while

"But Shego I got another bright idea to take over the world" Drakken whine like a little girl trying to make Shego listen

"Already that is pretty quick? But never mind that did you come up with a plan how you going to take over the world with Ron out there ready to kick your ass" Shego stated still wondering how the hell that guy beaten her and Drakken Diablo's

"Who? Is this Ron person you speak of" Drakken looking confused at Shego

"Dam Drew! Ron the buffoon that ruined your plan! You know that guy! " Shego screamed at Drakken "Whatever I am going now so don't except me back until end of summer Droopy" she said getting her final things and walking out the lair

"Shego wait! Where are you going if I must contact you?" Drakken yelled chasing after Shego

She turned around and gave a cold stare that stop Drakken in his tracks "I am going to one country that does not my head on a platter. I am going to Japan" with saying that Shego jump in the hovercraft with her belongings and flew to Japan

**Possible house:**

Kim and Eric was laying on the couch and watching some T.V. with the entire Possible family there as well

"So Kim where is Ron?" Ann asked her daughter hoping to get some insight what has happen between them

"I don't know mom he disappear on us at the hospital" Kim mumble a bit feeling a bit guilty because on the news it says that Kim Possible has saved the day but the entire time it was Ron that saved the day but nobody know it except her, Global Justice and Wade otherwise people still believe that she could do anything

Seeing some guilt on her daughter face she tried to probe for more information "What wrong Kimmie you don't look so happy what is bothering you?"

That snapped Kim back to reality "Nothing mom! Everything is prefect, I saved the world, I got awesome night that I will remember forever and I got the hottest boyfriend in town so everything is prefect" Kim gave a fake smile to her mother hoping to fool her but she snapped right back

"With no best friend since pre k to share it with I am right Kim?" Ann gave mocking smile at her eldest child

"Ma'am if don't mind I would like to talk about that person at the moment" Eric snapped at Mrs Possible everybody looked at Eric but he gave a cold stare to everyone and try to explain why he is so cold tonight

"That punk almost broke my wrist tonight after he insulted you daughter so I tried to defend her honour but instead I got my butt kicked by that loser" Eric said in a moping voice

"It okay baby it was just a lucky shot Ronnie does get lucky from time to time with such things" Kim tried to heal her broken hottie but still she thought that is was weird

'Usually Ron duck and runs from such thing but he faced Eric head on that is so unlike him. I need to talk to Wade tomorrow and find out if he got anything from BN roof cameras

"Young man that boy you called a 'loser' has more guts and heart then you will ever have in entire life" Ann screamed at Eric with everyone wide eye and can't believe what they are seeing in front of them

"Mom" before she can say anything her mom continues on

"I have watched that boy grown into a fine young man" but then Eric stood up and looked at her

"Well then Mrs Possible you have raised a loser then" before he realised Ann walked across the room and slapped Eric across the cheek

"You don't dare speak about Ronald like that. That boy made me a promise when he was 4 years old and he still keeping it for me after all these years and after all the SHIT you put him through Kim I am surprise that poor boy has not committed suicide yet"

"Mom what are you talking about? Me and Ron have always been good friends" Kim said going to her boyfriend and making sure he is okay

"Good friends Kim? You have treated that boy like a slave! When he wants to try something new you shot him down, if he finds a cute girl that he likes he block it from going any further if Ron makes a new friend you try to push them away I am lucky that Felix came into to town because so far what I can tell he is the only friend the Ron has in this town!" Ann was getting red James was seeing it and decides to end this

"So Eric if you please leave the house and came back with apology to my wife about what you said about our 1st son we might let you back in this house"

"But Dad that so unfair Eric was stating only the truth. Ron needs to grow up and be a man for once in his life" She shouted at her parents

"That enough!" James shouted at Kim and Eric

"It time for you guys go to bed and we can talk about this tomorrow morning okay. Eric have a safe trip home let us know if you are safe at home okay" James escorted Eric out of the house and proceed to the family room

Ann gave Kim a cold stare "Kim it time for bed and for you as well Jim and Tim"

"Alright mom" they both said in unison and both went up to their rooms in a mad dash

Kim gave a pout to her mom "Mom that was not very nice you know"

"Excuse me? I was only defending my daughter best friend and my 1st son. Seriously Kim I don't what is wrong with you? You are throwing away a friend and a team mate that would give his life for you in a spilt second how many guys can say that?"

"Whatever mom I am going to bed sleep well" Kim growled a bit at her mother and made her way to her bed room

"I don't know what is every one problem it like they want me to date Ron that is so gross. Ron is not even a Hottie that would totally ruined my reputation as high standard person that want nothing but perfection" but then Ron words came into her mind

"Well the flaw is she has my dear Eric is that will never ask for help in any given situation. She will always try to do everything that she can to help the world but sometimes it is not enough and people get hurt and Kim blame herself for it I ask her time and time again to let me help carry that weight off her shoulders but she refuse and one day all that weight is coming to crush down on you KP and don't except help from me because I am done being your slave."

'If I ever needed your help buffoon' Kim thought to herself and went to bed and wishing that Eric was next to her.

**Somewhere in the World**

"So tell me are the preparations are in place to test if this Ron Stoppable is the Great Blue?" an old raspy voice asked a tall shadow

"Yes sir we are in schedule with any luck we can see in 2 months' time if he is truly the Great Blue" the shadow said in a deep dark voice

"Very good young one there might be a bright future for you here" old raspy voice said

"Sir there is no bright future only darkness and destruction to the world that has forgotten it guardians" then more shadows appeared and started to laugh in an evil menacing tone that send chills down to the newest recruit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Acceptance?**

Ron has just landed in Tokyo International airport waiting for his luggage

"Dam that was sure a long trip, I am right Rufus" Ron said stretching his tired muscles and catching a good yawn as well

"Yep it sure was" Rufus squeaked on top of Ron shoulder

"I wonder where Yori is. Usually she appears when I am getting my bags" he stated waiting to be surprise by Yori ninja like skills but she was nowhere to be found

But then all of a sudden a Ron got an uneasy feeling and his senses kick to over drive trying to find the source of this feeling

"That strange something is not right here I am getting uneasy feeling buddy go back in my pocket" with saying that Rufus ran back into his master pocket

He pin pointed the source behind and when he turned around it was Yori "Ohhhhh hi Yori what is happening? I was wondering where you were?" Ron gave a big goofy not understand that he was able to sense Yori presence so easily

"Stoppable-san how did you know where I was" she asked trying to understand how the chosen one sensed her. She was of course is the number one student in Yamanouchi

Ron looked at her confused but he calmly said like it was nothing "I don't know I just got this uneasy feeling about me and pin pointed it that the feeling was right behind me and bam there you are waiting to play you Japanese-style joke I am right Yori"

'That is impossible. How can he sense dangerous presence in such large area and then pin point so quickly? You have truly grow into a fine ninja let us hope you still have more grow Stoppable-san because if you can't defeat our new foe. The world will fall into darkness'

"Yori what is wrong?" Ron looking at her with some concern in his eyes

Those words snapped Yori back to reality "Nothing Stoppable-san" she smiled at the chosen one

That smile of Yori made Ron blush a bit 'Dam Yori you are so cute' Ron thought and checking out Yori curves 'Dam why have I not notice your hot bod. Was I always this blind when in come to girls?'

"Hehehehe Stoppable-san now it my question to ask are you alright?" she smiled knowing what Ron was doing and it made Yori glad that he notice her girlish figure

Ron looked up and looked quickly in another direction "Uhm no everything is fine Yori let us walk my new path that I have set for myself"

Yori bowed her entire upper body as low it can "Hai let us walk towards your new path Chosen one" with Ron leading the front it gave Yori chance to get a glance at her lifelong crush

**Wade Load House:**

Kim is busy entering Wade's house and walks into Wade mom "Hi Mrs Load how is you today?" Kim said with a cheery smile and very cheery voice but all she received was a very cold stare

"I am not doing very well Kim because your so called best friend destroyed Wade super computer" Kim mouth is hanging wide open

"That impossible Ma'am Ron would never do such a thing" Kim tried to convince Wade mom otherwise but she was none of it and walked away disgusted at Ron

Kim walked into Wade's room trying to see what Ron did when stepped in she could not believe her eyes

Wade was sitting on his knees and crying silently in the darkness Kim stepped forward "Wade are you okay? What has happen here?" Kim pointed to the entire room

"It was Ron! He did this! When he fried my computer sparks went flying everywhere and a small fire started and some of my invention went up in smoke!" Wade screamed at the darkness of his room

"Wade that impossible Ron would never do such a thing. Plus how can he do all this?" asked her hacker friend looking from some truth in this subject

"I am telling you Kim it is Ron! I don't how he did but when he flicked that last tracking chip at my screen"

"What?" Kim screamed at Wade stopping him in mid-sentence

"How does he know about the chips Wade? You told me that he was never going to find out about them!"

Wade was still on his knees he looks like that all hope has been drained from him. Like Ron took something with him when he blew Wade's computer

"I don't know Kim maybe he knew all the time and understands why we put it there. I think he is just pissed that we did not come to save him in time and that he had to fight Drakken and a power up Shego"

"What do you mean a power up Shego?" Kim looked at him like he holds a secret that she desperately needs to hear for herself

"What I mean is that Shego has a battle suit like yours and what Ron told me it far surpass yours but I don't understand how he defeated her and some Diablo's"

Kim looked at Wade like he was crazy "What do mean some Diablo Wade! What the hell are you not telling me?" Kim shouted at Wade but he looked unfazed by her screaming

"There were parts found on BN rooftop of some Diablo's parts. But what is interesting is that these parts were smaller and higher tech then their 'bigger' brother. They were more compact and more powerful than the ones we saw attacking Middelton so by default Ron was not suppose live but yet he survived and not a scratch on him? What do you think happened Kim?" Wade turned his head and showed his tearful eyes that look like it been crying all night long

"I don't know Wade. But our only answers lay in the footage of BN rooftop" Kim said to wade trying to boost his spirit

"There is none is Kim all the footage has been destroyed."

"So you are telling me that we don't have anything to tell us what happen that night?" Kim was getting angry of all this things going against her

Wade is getting up and dusts himself off "Yes Kim that what I am saying and the only people that can tell us is gone in the wind"

"Who can tell us what happened on BN rooftop Wade?" Kim asked but then she knew what Wade is talking about "Drakken and Shego! Dam if we only knew were they are we can try to get some information out of him"

"Yes but you know Drakken he only pops up when he starts with a new evil scheme and that might takes months before we can see him again"

"What about Shego? She usually does her own thing from time to time is there no way when can locate her?" Kim was getting frustrated because she really want to know what happen on BN rooftop and the only people that can help them are her sworn enemies

Then all of sudden KP got a bright idea "Wait a minute what about Ron? Maybe if we ask him, he will tell us what happened that night"

Wade just looked at her like she was crazy "Tell me Kim how was Ron when he woke?"

Kim blushed a bit and start rubbing her left arm and turning slightly away from Wade "Well it was not good to be waking up if there is two people making out next to your bed while you are a sleep and Ron seemed pretty angry with us about that or maybe it was something else maybe?"

Wade just face palmed himself hard against forehead "Geez Kim! Do you think Ron will be talking to us very soon, because if I was him I would defiantly not forgive us?" Wade stated looking coldly at Kim

"What do you mean by that Wade?" Kim hissed a bit and but her hands on her hips and gave cold stare back

"What I mean is we have been crappy friends to Ron his entire life and the one time he needed us we left him out to dry! We knew where he was and go rescue him but we stalled and waited for some miracle to happen, face it Kim you and I were both scared for that mission you were scared that you might die because this was the fiercest plot the Drakken has ever come up with and I was scared that my tech skills will fail you but in the end we are lucky that the unsung hero again showed up?" Wade just stood there staring into Kim's emerald green eyes clenching his fist together for the first time in his life his eyes has been open by Ron meeting last night

"What has gotten into you Wade? Since when was Ron ever right about anything" Before she can finished Wade jump in

"Monkey fist is for one, and there are countless other times that Ron has helped you from the shadows which you not know about believe it or not Kim. Ron can save the world on his own but as for you. You need him to help you succeed in life that way you always making sure that he does not stray far from you!"

Kim's mouth was hanging wide open she can't comprehend what wade is saying 'Ron save the world on his own? Yeah right and monkeys can fly! Whatever happen in BN rooftop I bet it was a lucky fluke like Drakken put too much power into his Diablo's and they exploded from the overload'

But got her together again and gave Wade a cold dead star look into his eyes and give low hiss "Please Wade you can't seriously believe that Ron stopped Drakken latest plot and defeated Shego by himself? There must be something that can explain this like Drakken miscalculated something and the Diablo's went on overload and exploded or something? Because if Ron is truly a hero you think he is than this going to be the joke of the century"

But before Wade can say anything Kim stopped him by raising her hand "Enough Wade I was here to check up on you and see if you got something for me but it looks like you don't so I am taking my leave now and please inform me if you find anything new thank you and goodbye" she said and walked out of Wade room leaving him all alone in the wreckage of his room

'Is this how you feel Ron? All alone and cold and darkness your only friend'

**Meanwhile somewhere in Japan**

Shego was busy unpacking her stuff in a nice 5 star hotel that is nice and secluded from the outside world even sometime Shego like to party and have some fun with some hunky guys for a couple weeks but she also liked to relax and enjoy some 'me' time and this place is prefect it far from the city and have some stunning views of mountains close to the hotel

She stepped to an opened window and took a deep breath of the mountain fresh air "Dam this place is beautiful I feel so at peace right now but still I wonder where the buffoon is so that I can kick his ass for cheating" Shego looked at her hands and clenched them hard and bit hard on her lower lip

"Why I am still obsessing about this? When the princess beats me sure I am angry and pissed for a couple of hours but this I don't know what is?" she started to walk to her bag and get ready for her spa treatment that she book she heard from the receptionist that their spa is heaven on earth

But her thoughts went back to Ron hoping to find a reason for her obsession about the buffoon "Maybe I want rematch with that punk and show him what a real fight looks like but only problem is I don't know where he is? Maybe I find him when Drakken get his new plot underway?" She said to herself and went to the spa hoping that the time she will not think about that cute blonde goofy buffoon that has been in her mind the whole day

**Yamanouchi:**

Ron walked up the path to his favourite place away from home Yamanouchi. Here people don't tease him or call him names here they you respect that you deserve from hard work and some skill. Here your status is not determined by where you are from or how much money you have in the bank, here you have to train to earn respect and Ron loved it now more than ever

In the past he was scared of training because he was scared of releasing something deep inside of him. But now he knows why he was scared of training so hard that if he will hit a wall that he can't breakthrough without Dean's help. So he just tried never wanting to exceed in anything he just wanted to fit in but as the days go and on he wanted to show everyone what he had learn from his masters but still he was scared to show them his true-self but now he is back ready to show the world the he is ready to cast a vast shadow upon the world stage

Well walking Ron caught a glimpse of Yori smiling 'You are beautiful how I can be so blind towards your beauty'

"Well duh it because you did not have me you fool" a familiar voice shouted at Ron

Ron just let out a sigh "It been a while Dean I was wondering when you are going to show up"

"Awwww did the Ronnie missed his other half. Where you all alone and scared against mean old blue man and sexy Shego" Dean said in baby talk trying to get under Ron skin

Ron just closed his eyes and looked very annoyed "Are you here to tease me or do you have something to tell me Dean please make it quick because we are close to Yamanouchi"

Dean just walked next to Ron matching him step by step with arms behind his head and admiring the view of Yori body then all of sudden Dean just an evil look on his face and Ron felt it

Ron brace himself for what about to come but Dean said in a calm manner "You know it quite nice here I have always like it here maybe this time you show off you true potential and not hide like the last 13 years of your life Ronald"

Ron almost fell on the ground by that comment from Dean "What hell are you talking about? I thought you were going to say something totally different you pervert"

Dean just stopped and turned gave a mocking face "Ohhhhh Ronald how can you ever think of me like that and here I thought we were brothers?" in a very high pitch voice trying to annoy Ron further

Ron was getting angry "Don't give that shit you lying piece crap I saw you looking at Yori's body! You looked at her like she was the last Naco in the world"

"Stoppable-san we are here" a voice snapped back Ron to reality

Ron looked again at Yori smile and blush at her "What Yori? Excuse me I was not listening?"

Yori just gave a big warming smile "Ohhhhh Stoppable-san you and your American style joke hehehehehe. I said we are here" she giggled at Ron

Ron just gives a smile back at her "So we finally came? I must say the trip was very shorter than last I remembered?"

"Hai Stoppable-san it was. Maybe it was because you had some nice company to travel with" Yori smiled and walked ahead making sure to sway her hips a bit more erotic for Ron

Ron was staring at Yori the whole way when all of sudden a slap appeared out of nowhere "Ouch what is that for Dean? Like seriously man I am thinking of putting back in the box where you come from!" Ron hissed at his other half but Dean just smiled at him

"If kept staring at her like that! I was scared that you will burn a hole right through her! Come Ronald get you head in the game" and slapped Ron again on the head again "Now remember what to tell sensei when you see okay and please for peat sake don't make a move on Yori yet we are not ready for that"

"Yeah I remember. But is does not hurt to keep looking and no touching I am right?" he gave Dean a wolfish look and grin to match

Dean let out a sigh and slapped Ron again "Now go and tell sensei about our problem okay!"

Ron managed to catch to Yori and walked next to her "Uhm Yori can I please go and meet sensei please there is something I need to tell him before we start with my training"

Yori looked at him with all cuteness gone now only a serious mark on Yori face now "Hai Stoppable we are on our way now to see him now"

Ron wondered were did the cute sexy little ninja girl go now but he could feel Dean presence close ready to slap him again so he decided to bury those thought for a later day

Ron and Yori walked in the grand temple that is in the middle of all Yamanouchi ninja school it was surely a grand design Ron thought he saw pictures on the roof probably telling story of the school history and great battles fought by great heroes from this school

When they got to sensei he was sitting in the lotus position waiting for his grand pupil to arrive

"Ahhhhh Stoppable-san it is good to see in person again it has been far too long" the old man said rubbing his beard trying to make it neat for his star pupil

"Hai it has master. It is great to be back in this great school hopefully this time I can achieve my true potential this time and not waste any of our time" Ron bowed to his master showing great respect

Sensei looked at Ron with a sad heart and said in a sage like voice "No Stoppable-san last time you came here you did not waste anybody time. You showed us some great potential without your other half and now you accepted him I surely believe you will become an unstoppable force"

Ron heard a whisper behind his ear 'So he knew about me it makes you wonder what else he knows about us?'

Ron just ignored Dean's voice "Thank you master for having such faith in me I will not let you down or this great school but before we continue with my training there one matter I must address to you master"

Sensei open one eye and wonder what has the chosen up for him "Yes what is it chosen one?"

Ron looked at the ground ready to tell what he has done to himself "Well sensei when I fought Drakken and Shego. I accept myself like you already know by now. What you probably did not know that I have sealed off my emotions again until I came to this school and train myself to control them and my MMP"

Sensei smiled at this young master and said with some proudness in his voice "Well done Chosen one you have certainly did the right thing there is no man how strong he is. When he buried his emotions for a certain period of time and accepts them again he will not be able to control them and then you he will be consume by them and are lost forever"

Ron and Dean gave a big gulp be glad that they decided to that and not let their emotions run wild

"So I am glad that you have done this for me Stoppable-san and if you don't mind let us break that first seal that you put on yourself and begin you training as the chosen one" Sensei smile only grew wider and his eyes more filled with pride

"Hai master" Ron bowed his head and both master and student got up and walk towards the training ground ready for Ron first lesson

**Note: Thank you all for reading this Fic I would never imagine that so many people would read it. Sorry about the last chapter had some writer block there but lucky for us this chapter came more fluidly and moved nicely the story along. So read on and review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Pandora's Box**

Ron and sensei was heading to the Zen garden and Ron is wondering why they are heading there "Excuse me sensei why are we heading to the Zen garden? I thought we are to release the seals on the training ground"

The old man looked at Ron and gave a chuckle "Letting your seals being released is not a physical journey but a spiritual one my son. You must travel within yourself face these emotions that you hid all these years stoppable-san"

Stoppable looked to his left and saw Dean leaning against a tree and then waved at him and disappeared into thin air "Alright sensei I understand what I must do"

They approach the Zen garden as Ron walked on the path to centre of the Zen garden he could feel something inside of him wanting to be released upon this world. They reach the centre Ron was breathing hard and sweating hard like he ran marathon but he looked happy like he won something that matters to him but sensei looked at him with some concern "Chosen one are you alright"

Ron looked at him with his ice cold blue eyes and gave him a sly smile and stood tall and menacing towards sensei "In matter of fact sensei I feel like there is no other place that i would be right now"

Sensei gave him stern looked that made Yori step back from the gaze "Stoppable-san are you sure you want to do this? When you go inside and face your demons there is no going back"

Ron just kept on smiling at sensei "Sensei I have been running away from these things all my life now it is time for me to face them and conquer them once and for all"

Ron kneeled down and took the lotus position and steadies his mind and body because he does not know what he will face

All of sudden felt a strong slap across his face and heard a very familiar voice "Wake up Ronald it time to face your emotions like a good little boy"

Ron open eyes and cupped his cheek that Dean has slapped him and gave Dean a glare that made him flinch "Come on man why do you keep on slapping me?"

But Dean recovered quickly and gave a big goofy smile "Because it is fun! That why Ronald! But on more important matter you must face three things in here and then you will be whole again do you understand me?

Ron stood up and dusts himself off and looked around at his surroundings "Why are we still in Zen garden? Why only three thought there was more than that Dean?" Ron asked his other half trying to grasp what is going on here

Dean looked at him with sadness in his eyes "This is your mind Ronald so this you're thinking and not mine but here you will face the demons that you have ran away all those years ago because believe it or not Ronald during the years you slowly accepted small part of me back into your life but you need to accept the whole me in order to become you again"

Ron just looked at Dean and let out a sigh "Okay Dean we will do this your way but I got a funny feeling here so don't try anything funny okay I will try to accept you and these monsters"

But Dean gave a very familiar evil smirk towards Ron that send chills down his spine "See I am the complete you but inside of me there the real monsters dwell. You see after you walk away from us we were very hurt but we also understand why you did it but still it stung a lot Ronald but over time we got angry at you for locking us away seeing you waste your life away" Dean look down at the ground and clenched his fist very hard

Dean gave Ron stern look that made him look down at his own feet and feel shame for his action "Do you know what is like to be abandoned by the one you thought you loved with all your heart and soul"

Ron looked up Dean "Yes I do Dean. In matter of fact I know how it feels when someone abandons you"

Dean gave a mocking smile and throws his hands up and starts pacing around Ron "Ohhhhh please I got to hear this! Please Ronald tells me who has ever abandoned you ever in your life perfect boy! How your perfect lives can even comprehended the word pain and suffering because you left us all those years ago! So tell how the fuck do you know what we fell like!" Dean shouted at top of his voice

"Because the day I left you guys is the day I lost my parents! After I beat that bully to a bloody pulp they never treated me like a son again! Sure they keep up appearance for the sake for my wellbeing and keeping suspicions away from them for being bad parents but the truth they hated me! I never felt a mother love or a father pride upon his son! My life is a cold and barren wasteland!" then Ron sensed that Dean going to slap but he grasped in mid-air and gave him a stern look with his ice cold blue eyes

Dean gave him evil smile and whispered in his ear "What do you know about the coldness of loneliness Ronald you had KP well we sat in the deepest coldest part of your soul"

Ron kept his stern look at Dean "That was an illusion. I kept on fooling myself trying to grasp something that I can never understand" he let go of Dean's hand and Ron looked at his own two hands

Dean knew what he was talking but he needs to push Ron further over the edge so walk behind Ron and like a little devil on his shoulder whisper into his ear "What were you trying to grasp Ronald"

Ron closed his eyes and shouted at top of his voice and blue energy shot out of him "I was trying to grasp what a family is! Because my parents were never around to push me to my limits or make me work hard so that I can improve myself they were never around! When I saw Kim with her parents it made me angry because her parents are around giving her love and helping her with her homework well my parents were gone and I was all alone trying to learn something that I can't understand!"

Dean just smiled at Ron and walked up to him pat on his shoulder and the blue energy slowly stopped "Congrats Ron you just accepted anger in your life"

Ron looked at Dean and gave a smiled back "Here I thought I had to fight you to accept these emotions. But I must it felt good letting all that anger out it felt good it like my is clear of thought and I can think clearly now for the first time in my life"

Dean just slapped Ron behind the back and walk in front of him "Yeah I know how it feels Ronald but there are other emotions to accept in your life and I hope you can accept all of them" Dean looked down at his feet like his was ashamed of something

Ron could see this and somehow feel it as well "What is wrong Dean? What are you not telling me?"

Dean looked up at Ron and gave him sad smile "You will find out eventually but for now let us focus on the task at hand 'chosen one'" he said with some sarcasm in his voice trying to annoy Ron

But Ron could see through fake act and trying to figure out what is happening 'But still Dean is right I must first get control of these emotions first when that is done I can ask him what is bothering him'

**Middelton:**

Kim was laying in her room wondering what to today "God what can I do today? Mon is a trip with her parents and Eric is out of town for a couple of days. Ron is MIA so is there nothing I can do today? Maybe I go downstairs and watch some T.V. and hopefully get Ron out of my mind"

Kim walked down stairs to the living room where she ran into her mother "So Kim what is your plans for today?"

Kim walk pass her mother still mad at her for what she has done towards Eric "Nothing mother. I thought I stay here and watch some TV today and just relax a bit"

Anne sensed that her daughter is still mad at her so she just ignored it "Okay honey have fun with that. Can you please call Ron for me please he promised me a new recipe for my famous brain loaf"

Kim looked at her mother with sad eyes "I don't know where he is. After hospital I have not seen him since and Wade told me that he has gone somewhere and he did not tell anyone where he is going. I am kind of worried that has gone and done something and got himself into trouble"

Anne looked at daughter with concern 'Maybe Kimmie is realising that Ron is more important than she think he is'

"It Okays Kimmie. You know Ron when he is ever in trouble he is able to pull a miracle out of his hat so don't worry about him too much" Anne said and grab her things and walk past Kim and grab her shoulder and squeeze it tightly

"Have faith Kim that he is alright because when you ever in trouble he is there ready help you out no matter what. So have a nice me day and do whatever you want" when she reached the door she remembered something very important she gave a sly smile to Kim

"Except cooking dear leave that to me and Ron okay we don't want you to cause a nuclear meltdown in the kitchen okay? Byes have a nice day" with saying that Anne got a good giggle from her little joke except Kim did thought it was very funny

**Yamanouchi:**

"So Ron is you ready for the next monster in the cage?" Dean smiled at Ron hoping to make him scared a bit because it always fun to see Ron scared and terrified

Ron looked at him with some serious eyes "I was born ready so let us do this. Because I am dying of hunger here"

Dean start to walk around him slowly the Zen garden start to get dark and misty "Ronald who do hate so much that it even send chills down my spine each time I think of it?"

Ron just gave a confuse looked at him "I don't hate anybody" but saying that the entire Zen garden was engulfed by shadows and mist and can hear Dean faint devil whisper against his ear

"But you do Ronald there is some you hate so much that you are willing to kill that person out of pure unadulterated hater that makes me believe that you are some kind of demon?" Dean hissed against Ron ear but when turned around there was something a figure he step closer to it when he got closer the figure start to take shape it was Eric but more darker he look like more of a shadow than a person

The Shadow Eric looked at Ron with a smile and whispers "Is this the person you hate so much Ron?"

But Ron looked down "No you are the person I hate. But it is true I hate you but it not you that I despise the most"

Dean grin wider and wider "Who do you hate the most Ronald. Tell me so that you can unleash that hatred"

Ron wanted to say it but the name but it got in his throat

This made Dean furious it made his eyes black as the night and shout at Ron with a demonic voice "Tell me who do you hate Ronald!"

"I hate myself the most!" Ron shouted at his top of his voice

Dean just smiled at him knowing that Ron is coming closer and closer to him and ready to accept him for he truly his "Why do you hate yourself Ronald"

Ron clenched his fist once again and drew blood this time "I hate myself because I am pathetic I can't do anything right! The only thing I can do right is cooking in anything else and I fucking suck at it and I never have the courage to do ask a cute girl out or do something when I am on mission! I despise myself! How can I protect KP if can't protect myself! How can I save the world from burning to ashes when I don't have the same heat in my soul! For being not normal my motto I hated it. It was only a shield that protects me from the harsh words from the world but some words get through the shield and they cut deep and I am sick and tired of being somebody bloody word punching bags!"

Tears were flowing down Ron's cheeks because for what he is saying hurt so much that he felt he wanted to die but he knew he have to says these things because these are the ugly truth of the world that he is weak but now he felt himself getting stronger

Dean felt something he had not felt in a very long time since he been locked away he felt pride for Ron for once in his life Ron is facing the harsh truths of the world he always hid away in Kim's shadows but now he is burning his own flames and it burning brightly

"Well done Ron you just accepted hatred in your life now there is one more thing you must accept in your life and you will be whole again"

Ron was sweating like a pig and was out of breath "Awwww come on can't we not take a break can't I accept you like in the next month"

Dean gave Ron a stern look that made Ron stand up straight and at attention like he was in basic training "No Ron we are almost done believe it or not those two were the simplest now you got a mountain to climb because the last thing you must accept is me" 

Ron looked confused at him "But I thought I was here to do that but what are you really say Dean?"

Dean let out a sigh and looked at the ground "Well you might know me as Dean but you might really know me for what people really call me"

Dean looked up and with a snapped of finger he totally changed into something Ron thought he would never see again "You must accept Zorpox the conquer into your soul"

**Note: This will be my last chapter without a BETA after this I will start looking for one. Sorry for the long wait guys. Was busy planning for V-Day and had some serious writer block so I am back and hopefully you love this chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Accepting the Truth **

Dean let out a sigh and looked at the ground "Well you might know me as Dean but you might really know me for what people really call me"

Dean looked up and with a snapped of finger he totally changed into something Ron thought he would never see again "You must accept Zorpox the conquer into your soul"

Ron was angry beyond believe "How can I accept crazy psychopath in my soul! If I did you probably want to control my body and take over the world Dean or must I call you Zorpox?"

Dean just looked down with shame all over his face "Jeez you try to take over the world one time with crazy machine that whack out your mind and people never seem to forget!"

Ron was walking closer to Dean his fist clenched biting his lip trying to control the wave of new raw emotions that he accepted in his life "What do you mean crazy machine the attitudinator?"

Dean just took a breath "Yes I mean that! It was not really me Ronald. It was the machine that made me whacky and crazy let face I was crazier than any villain out there and look at Drakken when he turned good he was also very loopy as well and not very well in the head so that attitudinator thing messes people minds . Why do you think you get 110% more evil it not that it can remove all your goodness nothing can remove all the goodness in person heart no matter how evil they are but it makes you insane as well that how it works Ronnie boy!"

Ron did not believe Dean "Why must I believe you? Since when does the evil guys tell truth?"

Dean face slapped himself "If I was truly evil Ron I could take over your body a long time ago but I did not because of her" Dean pointed right behind and what Ron saw took his breath away

Right behind Dean stood in middle of the Zen was Kim Possible in a beautiful light blue summer dress showing off her beautiful emerald eyes and she shyly smiling at Ron then a piece of her hair fall in front of her right eye and she brushed it back in her prefect mane. Ron breath was taken away 'God how anyone could be so beautiful'

"I did not take over our mind and soul because of her Ron because just like you, I am in love with her!" Dean shouted at him with some tears forming in his eyes and as well tremendous pain showing in those dark blue eyes "We always loved her Ronald all these years but we did not accept it until Eric came into our lives so it pains me to say it Ron but we have to let her go" Dean turned his back at Ron and looked at Kim still smiling at them and it also took their breath away

Ron could not believe what he heard from him maybe he was evil after all "What do you mean let her go? We can't do that we made a promise to her mother and to myself that nothing will happen to her and that I will always protect her with my own life!"

Dean smiled but Ron did see it and kept on staring on perfection itself "I did not mean let her go like abandoning her Ronald. I mean let her go like in stop loving her and start loving yourself and the world around you because if we continue on carrying a torch for her we will miss life and not enjoy it and as well she might not even see our light amidst all this darkness Ron" Dean turned and face Ron staring him dead in the eye with a single tear dropping from his eye

"It time to stop loving someone that does not know our feeling towards her Ron. I know it sucks and it will hurt like a hell but we must do this not for the world sake but for yourself Ronald it the only way you are going to grow as a person"

Ron gave a crooked smile "So this is what you mean I must accept Zorpox. I must face the ugly truth that has always been in front of me but chose always to ignore it and so I must burn my light in the shadows and see what lies beyond this veil of mist. I understand it in a way but you must know that I fucking hate this."

Dean just nodded to Ron answer "I know Ronald, I know but it must be done"

Ron took a deep breath and walk towards Kim and look deep into her emeralds eyes 'Dam this is going to be tough but I must do this' tears to swell up in his eyes so he close them so that Kim does not see his tears

Kim gave a confuse look at Ron "Ron is everything okay? You look sad tell me what is wrong?" she said in a sweet soft tone that send shivers all over Ron skin

"KP you don't know this but I love you with all my heart" Ron said trying to find the words and the courage to do this

Kim looked at him with surprise "Ohhhhh Ron that makes me so happy because I always have been in love with you too!" she said and gave Ron a very tight hug

Dean looked on 'Dam Ronald if you don't end this quick you will be swallowed up by something that I am even afraid"

**Hotel Misty Mountain's:**

Shego was climbing out of her relaxing hot spring "Dam that felt really good. I must say this place is quite nice. I think I must come here more often it so peaceful and beautiful I would never have thought something like this ever existed in the world. I must put in my contract if one of Drew plans work that I want to rule over Japan" She said in cheerful way

She was walked to her 3 pm massage session she could not wait for it. The rumour is around the hotel that this guy is one of the best masseuses in the world and she had to injury couple of people to get on the list but at least she made it look like accidents in a way the hotel could not get sued 'It pays to be evil sometimes but I think it was worth it for this little adventure' she smiled to herself

When she walked in the room she could smell the lavender essence being lit and she could not believe what she is smelling it was her favourite kind of essence that she loves and always smuggles in from Japan to their new lair each time the old one got blown up "Excuse me I am too early for my appointment" she asked shyly to the masseuse

"No you are not Miss Go you are right on time please lay down and relax while I get prepared for you session" the middle age tanned well-built guy said to Shego

Shego got quickly ready and was laying on the massage bed completely naked with exception of the towel covering all the naughty bits of her back 'Hmmmm I can't wait and feel what this guy can do' Shego was finally at peace and she heard the guy coming back

"Are you ready Miss Go" the guy asked seductively into Shego ear but for some reason Shego was not turn on by this 'What is wrong? Usually I drool over such guys that are well built and 'good' were their hands so why I am not interest in him' Shego shrugged it off and thought maybe she not in the mood to play and she slowly drifted off to sleep and dreamt about that night on BN Rooftop

She was standing in the rain looking up in the sky looking for something that she has lost a long time ago then she heard a footstep and quickly turned around and found a dark figure with piercing blue eye looking at with malice and hunger that she know all too well

The figure start walking towards but she did dare not move, afraid that she will miss her chance again with those blue eyes the figure got closer to her. Her breaths shorten and she felt hot in this coldness of rain but then all sudden she felt his hot breath against her naked neck sending shivers down her smooth skin and chills down as it well

She bit on her lower lip wanting the demons hands rubbing all over wet body 'Dam why do I feel like this towards him? With someone that does not want me and probably disgusted by me' the figure grabs Shego by the shoulder roughly and turns her around and slams her into the wall her face is inches away from the person that she could not stop thinking about Ron Stoppable

"Hi Shego did you miss me?" He hissed at her all she could do is stare into those piercing blues eyes and melt away under their gaze

Shego looked at Ron 'His wet hair making looked so hot and those piercing blue eye could melt any woman heart and that smile and lips it looked like you kiss them forever and never get tired of it taste and feel all over your body and his body oh my God what a body indeed his shirt stuck to him like a second skin it showed his muscle that were not big but they were cut and lean and feel like hard rocks'

Ron let her go step back from 'No I want you all over don't step away from me! I want you so bad that it hurt when I don't see those blues piercing into my soul'

Ron turned and started to walk away from her into veil of the rain and disappeared from it "Don't leave!" She shouted at Ron but then she realised she was still getting her massage the gentleman only smiled

"Don't worry baby I will not leave" the guy said in a sexy voice trying his move on his next target

Shego just rolled her at the guy "It not you I was talking about it was someone else much more of man than you are" she deadpanned the masseuse not really care for him

For the real prize she looking for is out there somewhere in the world and she hoped that she has a chance to talk to the buffoon and get some answers from him for she is really pissed at him now.

**In Ron head:**

Ron was enjoying the hug from Kim but then he realised for what he must do "Kim we need to talk. I know for a fact that you are lying right now towards me"

Kim looked at with sad puppy dog eyes "What are you talking about Ronnie? I always loved you I was too scared to tell you because I was afraid that you would reject and that would ruin our friendship" Kim give an smile and evil glint in her eyes

Ron took a deep breath "Kim I know you are laying towards me because fact 1: You are in love with Eric, fact 2 You love me more than a brother than anything else and fact 3 this is all in my head so you can't be real and not know that I love you with all my heart so I am sorry but I am taking my own path now."

But then Kim kissed him with passion that he never felt and seen before in his life Kim was top of throwing everything he believe in that kiss to show him that she really do love him and for the most part it felt really good so Ron gave into hormones and kiss Kim back with same amount passion that he could muster but as the make out session drew on the taste of bitterness and heart ache drew Ron eyes to open and what he saw shocked him

Kim eyes was wide open and she gave him an evil glare that he broke the kiss immediately and crawl away from her as he got away Kim started to laugh like a mad person "How pathetic you are Ron. You can't even escape from your hormones typically boy if a hot girl comes up to you and start making out with you. You don't ask question not even if her sweet lips carries your death. No wonder you can't anything right you loser hahahaha!

Ron got up and ran towards Dean "What the fuck is that!"

Dean looked at him with pitch black eyes "That is your last seal Ronald that is acceptance. You must accept the fact that your love for Kim is dead and you need to move on with your life that is only way that you can accept you emotions and move on your training" Dean gave a smile at the end of his little speech for he knew that Ron can do this even if Kim was the temptress

Ron gather up his courage and march towards Kim but what he did next surprise Dean and Kim he just walked past her with his back towards her

Kim was confused but still saw the opportunity she walk behind and rubbed her breast against his back "Come Rwonnie we can still make out again it was the best I ever had maybe we can move on the x rated stuff next if that you want baby" She whisper into his ear

Ron was so tempted but his strength stood firm "I am sorry KP but I just can't. It time for me to spread my own wings and fly from you and see what lays beyond the horizon for me. I do still love you but I will not let that love control me any longer KP. So I am done being you whipping boy from now from this moment onwards I am my own man and will decide what my destiny is and see what cards has faith dealt me this time. So goodbye Kim I truly wish for you happiness" a single tear droplet fell from Ron face

Kim was speechless at first but then she gave a big smile and hugged tightly at Ron back at the same Ron almost jumped out the hug "Well done Ron you made us all proud and hope that the true Kim can accept the old you that has been lost in the sands of time" the fake Kim said started to fade away like the sands on the beach and flew into Dean

Dean gave a big goofy smile towards Ron "Well done Ronnie boy you have accept the ugly truth even though it was quite hot"

Ron just stood there looking up in the skies "So that is it? I well kind of weird like it am supposed to hurt like hell but I feel nothing. I don't feel sad or angry or hatred but I feel nothing it kind of weird I wonder if I should have done this long time ago"

Dean walked next to him and looked at the sky with a passive face "Don't worry about feeling nothing it just normal acceptance it was a long time coming friend so there nothing you should worry about so are you ready to go back start your training as the chosen one Ronald"

Ron just smiled at the comment 'Maybe his right it was a long time coming. I always felt that he needed to do something with myself and maybe this was it'

**Yamanouchi:**

Ron flew open his eyes and looked around him and smiled to his master and friend that was standing next to him "So how long was out for sensei?"

Sensei looked trying to sense if Ron has done his task well "Only for 50 minutes Stoppable-san it is good to see that you have master your emotions so quickly"

Ron just chuckle "It was nothing sensei I was prepared to do what needed to be done for myself to move forward and accept the old me? But sensei can you do me a favour?"

"Sure thing Stoppable-san what can I do for you?" sensei eager to hear young master words

Ron just smiled at sensei and point all around them "Can you please tell everyone that I am fine and that I am not evil now and does not want to destroy the world please"

Sensei and Yori was surprise how fast he sensed all of the hidden ninjas that are ready to pounce on Ron if had gone to the dark side.

The ninjas was already hidden when Ron first step into the school so truly the chosen one has grown into something powerful and that made sensei wonder how strong did the chosen one grown

Ron got a confused look on him "Is something wrong sensei?"

That snapped attention to sensei "Ahhhhh yes Stoppable-san but I must tell you, your training will not be done here in our ground it will be done elsewhere away from visiting eyes and ears to learn about your new ability"

Ron nodded and asked with some hope and joy to his voice "I understand sensei where will be my training be done?"

Sensei stopped at front of his cottage and turned and face Ron "Your training will be done in a remote village where all our tops students go and train in secret"

Ron mood was getting a bit low he was hoping that his training was somewhere close to the school so that he can still talk to some of his old ninjas buddies

Sensei gave a smile to Ron "Don't worry stoppable-san I believe the village is close a hotel I think. It is better to stay close to the common people. For you see people will not think that ninjas will train so close to a 5 star hotel so at least there will be some food where you there"

Now Ron was totally excited a remote village close to a hotel with some nice food 'Booyah! I understand why you are doing this sensei is that I can train probably on my own so that don't scare the other students and people as well thank you sensei for you gracious offer'

Ron just bowed in front of his master with a sly smile on his face knowing why sensei has send him away from the school

But Yori was in shocked and pleaded to sensei "But sensei we can't do that we need to watch over Stoppable-san so that we can probably train him in our ways" but sensei threw his hand up saying that this discussion is over and Yori bowed and walked away a bit ticked off what sensei has done

Sensei raised one eye brow and looked at Yori "I think I might have open Pandora's box now Stoppable-san" the old man chuckle towards Ron

Ron just looked on the confusion he thought that Yori will understand and see the insight that the master has given him but it does not seem like that then Sensei spoke "You understand why I am sending you away don't you chosen one?

Ron bowed even lower "Yes master I understand. You are sending me away because you are afraid of what the capabilities are and that if I stay here I might kill a student here that does not under my power but I do master that you will send teachers to me that will train me and let me grow as a warrior"

Sensei smile grew wider 'Ahhhhh I see that you also became wise my son. Truly you have grown into a fine young warrior'

"Yes Chosen one I will send my finest master of the various arts to teach and hope that you learn from them quick and I hope that you become a powerful force for good"

Ron stood upright and smiled at his master "Thank you sensei I really appreciates it. So where this village is located sensei?"

Sensei gave a straight a truthful answer "The village that you seek my son is close to the Hotel called Misty Mountain's"

**Sorry again for this chapter not again BETA but this chapter just flowed out of me and I could not stop writing it so I hope you enjoy and please review my story so far**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Shadows**

Ron is walking to the village that sensei instructed to him to have his hidden training done there, Ron understood why he needed to go there away from enemies eyes and ears and also for the students for he knew that some hot shot ninja wanted to proof his skills to his friends by fighting the chosen one but since Ron only accepted this new emotions he was afraid that he might lose it and kill the student and if that happen he could not forgive himself

So Ron continue on his path to the village and was thinking to himself in the forest 'I can't still believe that my training is so close to a 5 star hotel which is quite awesome since the lunch lady was a worthy enemy in a way that I would not have anything to eat for days and by some dumb luck that I would managed to get something and it was always smoked eel! Like come on! I understand one or twice but every single time I swear that lunch could see that I am starving so she let me get the smoked eel each time'

Then all of sudden Ron felt a presence close to him so he stopped in his tracks and smiled "You can come out now I know you are there so show yourself" readying himself for enemy or friendly then a small 8 year old girl head popped around a tree and looked at with great big brown eyes

The little girl step away from the tree and looked at Ron like he was someone important and talked to in a sweet like angel voice "Are you my brother?" the little girl asked with those big brown eyes that could melt any heart

Ron was taken back from the question "Me? I am sorry little girl but I am not your brother" he could see the sadness in the little girl eyes and for some reason he does not want to see this girl hurt or sad

So he gave a big goofy smile to her and kneel in front of her "But I like to be your big brother but can you please tell me what is you name cutey" and Ron tickle her and she gave the sweetest giggle that made Ron laugh as well

When the tickle attack stop the little hugged Ron and whisper in his ear "My name is Hanna big brother and welcome home" she step away from the hug and grab his hand and lead on the road Ron was taking away how fast this girl is and how strong she is

Ron was a bit confuse 'Why is this girl all alone in this big forest and where is she taking me?'

"So Hanna tell me where are we going" he asked like they know each other for years

But Hanna just marching on towards her unknown destination and not looking at Ron "We are heading home big brother" she said in sweet tone

Then I thought struck into Ron head "What you do you mean? Do you mean your village is it close to a hotel?"

"Yes brother I heard the grown-ups talking they said 'We are excepting our new brother coming here to do some extensive training so please go wait for him in the forest and bring him here safely' so I ran into the forest waiting for you to come and come play with me it going to fun brother there is so much that we can do together" she said with almost same big goofy smile has he did all Ron could do is smile at this girl

They carry on walking in the forest for a couple of minutes then they reach the village with some concern people in the middle of the village when they looked at Ron and Hanna they ran straight for them "Hanna where were you? We were so worried where you went young lady?" women ran to Hanna and embrace her and sounding very concern what Ron thinks it is the girl mother

The women look at Ron and gave a warming smile and stood up and bow in front of Ron "Thank you for brining my daughter back I am forever in your debt"

Ron looked nervous at her and start rubbing his neck "No, no it not like that in matter of fact I must thank your daughter for bringing me here I was kind of lost in that forest" he gave a nervous chuckle to the women

Then all of a sudden three men start running into the village looking quite bit nervous and ran straight to an elderly gentleman that was a couple feet away from Ron all of them bent down on their knees and reported in "Sorry master but we can't find the chosen one we looked everywhere but we can't find him"

Ron stepped up and gave a little chuckle "I think I am the person that you are supposed to fetch from the forest"

The old man looked at Ron and raise his eyebrows when he got a closer look at him "You are the chosen one?" he said with a hint of confusion in his voice

Ron looked also confused now "Yes I am the chosen one. Why is that hard to believe? I am here for some extensive training to become a great warrior"

The man started to laugh very hard with the other men that was still kneeling down in front of him "Sorry boy we don't train warriors here we make demons here" the old man said with some venom in his voice that send chills down Ron spine

Ron was a bit scared now and asked in a small voice "What do you mean demons? I thought sensei wanted me to become a great warrior so that I can save the world from a great evil?"

For some unknown reason the man like to see this boy squirm "You mean evils there is more than one great evil out there 'Chosen-one' here we train people to become demons themselves sometimes in order to fight a demon you must become one yourself"

Now Ron thinks he has the wrong area here and he slowly start to step away from the crazy cult but when he was stepping backwards he bumped into something so he let out a yelp and turned around in a ready stance with his eyes flashing blue

But it was Yori standing there giving a warm smile Ron was relieved for seeing her so grab her shoulders and squeeze them tightly making sure she was not an illusion "Thank God Yori you are I am afraid that I stumble into a demon worshipping cult here"

Yori try her best not to laugh at Stoppable-san joke but it was too hard even for her but lucky for her she let out a small giggle and that made Ron even more confused

"Ohhhhh Stoppable-san and your American-style jokes you are way too much. I am here to make sure that you find this place as instructed from sensei but it looks like that you found it" Yori smiled at Ron like nothing was wrong

Ron thought 'You got to be fucking kidding me? This is my training village?'

**Middelton:**

Kim was laying on her bed wondering what the hell will she do rest of the day and also was thinking of a certain blonde boy all day 'God why can't get Ron out of my head it makes me so angry!' she shouted to herself so got up from the bed and went to her closet

She was scavenging something suitable to wear to the mall hoping to clear mind "Maybe I need to go to club banana and get some new clothes that always clear my head for some odd reason I can't stop thinking about Ron and also how he looked on the roof I was so worried for him. Damn why was I so scared of going to save him?"

Kim then hit backwards fist at her closet door "I was never scared of going on mission before but for some reason this one got me to worry like I was not supposed to go there by some unknown force" then all of sudden Kim's head start to ache to fell to her knee and tried to scream from the awful pain she is feeling but no words can't escape from her mouth tears are flowing down her cheeks and she hoping that someone can save her from the unbearable pain

Then she passed out from the pain and woke up couple of hours later wondering what is she doing on the floor she decided to brush it off and go to mall and do some shopping but for some reason Kim felt quite empty inside like something important is missing in her life

**Misty Mountain's Hotel:**

Shego was done with prefect massage that she got from the guy that has hands of God she felt like million bucks but the one nagging thing kept on brothering her that stupid dream of her and the buffoon on BN rooftop it was a nice dream but what made her angry that she find the Ron sexual appealing to her

'Come on Shelia you can't actually believe that idiotic 'boy' can be man enough for you' she gave a little chuckle to herself but then she heard a whisper from a dark corner in her head

'Well he did beat you and Drakken single handily plus we both know that you got a good look at those hot bod that was drench in water and those blue eyes made you melt under his gaze hahahaha face it dear girl you want that boy very badly like nobody business'

'Shut up! That is so not true!' Shego shouted to herself but the voice gave a small giggle in the corner of her mind

'Face it Shelia you are drawn to power and that boy has something that you never see before in all your life as a hero and as a villainess so you want him badly'

Shelia was getting furious with herself 'Shut up! I am done with you. I am going to take a hike and enjoy the scenery and I also hear there is a cute village that makes great jams and essence'  
The voice just laugh again at Shelia 'Whatever you want darling but I am just saying the facts and you know it true' from the shadows Shego could felt the voice gave a toothy smile to her for she knew that her inner voice was always right when it comes to things that she never understands

So Shego got into her room got some hiking clothes on and some hiking boots and went to the receptionist asking for the direction the village gladly she got good directions and figure out it will take 2 hours trip to get there so

**Misty Village: **

Ron was still in shock about this village and it training plans so he asked again to the village elder "Excuse me I am sorry for being naïve and stupid but do you mean you trains demons here?"

The village elder gave a stern look at Yori "Well 'Chosen-one' seeing that Yori and my master has told you nothing about this place let me hit you with grim details. You were at Yamanouchi school I am correct?"

Ron nod to the question "Well that school teaches only the pupils on stealth, self-defence and espionage and not about killing. Here we train people to kill, assassinate and become demons themselves in order to protect the light from the shadows"

Ron was being to understand what this village is and why it is away from the school "Okay I understand the killing part and everything what does it mean to become a FUCKING demon!"

The old man sighed and shook his head and gave Ron a very evil look that looks all too familiar to Ron "To become a demon means that you must delve into the darkness yourself and become one of them meaning if we kill we make sure that people find and show our enemies that we are not sweet and innocent like you are and that we are not above killing in matter of fact they can find us at the deepest part of hell" the master said with a toothy grin

'Dam I am in the deep end now but if sensei thinks this will help me get stronger then so be it but lucky for me I accepted some darkness in my soul' thought to himself but he already made his decision

So Ron looked up at the old man and gave demonic smile to him and turned his chocolate brown eyes to blue as ice and start to change his sclera _**'A/N: Meaning the white in his eyes'**_ into a darker colour almost becoming a black grey "I think I am half way there master"

The old man smiled to him "Very good you are half way there indeed my son but there is still a long road ahead of you and your training but let me see your fighting style. My pupils attack!" the shouted to the three men kneeling beside him the attack without hesitation

Ron kept his new look and took a defensive stance for his attackers the three spilt up the two are flanking from the left and right while the other is attacking straight ahead

The guy in middle stop his tracks and gave Ron a smile then all of sudden there came a fist behind Ron head lucky for Ron he could felt something is wrong so he duck under the punch and rolled straight to the guy that was waiting for him but Ron had enough momentum to get up and ran straight to the guy

This guy was quite surprised at Ron for ducking that punch and able to ran straight to him so when Ron got close to him he threw a punch towards the guys mid-section but he just side stepped and then all of a sudden a punch came from nowhere straight into right side of Ron face

He took the punch and quick as the light he grabs the attacker by the fore-arm he quickly look to his right and saw the mother of Hanna attacking him 'What the fuck?' he thought to himself

'You got to be kidding me this woman is a pupil of this place?'

The woman smiled and knew what Ron was thinking and gave a sly smile towards him "No I am not a student Stoppable-san I am going to be one of our masters since my master gave an order I must follow it through without hesitation"

Ron gripped her fore arm tighter and smiled at her "Well looks like it is four against one"

Then Ron heard a familiar a voice coming from below him "No you are wrong Stoppable-san it is five against one" we he look below him he then remember the fist that come behind him it was Yori fist

'Fuck this going to hurt like hell' Ron thought to himself and Yori fist hard and fact connecting to Ron chin it send Ron stumbling backwards knocking some cot webs loose in his head

Ron looked at Yori with a satisfying grin "So this how it going to be? Well I can't not blame you since when does demons fight fair, so why must I also fight fair?" he hold his left hand out

The old man smiled to him "Nice try but you are not that skilled at summoning the lotus blade young one"

Then out of nowhere the lotus blade appear in Ron left hand and he smiled at the surprised master "Don't underestimate me master because that will be the death of you and your students" he said with ice cold voice that send chills down everyone spine especially Hanna's


End file.
